


The librarian

by strawberry02



Category: True Blood (TV), True Blood RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:59:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 26,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29910405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberry02/pseuds/strawberry02
Summary: Sybil Stackhouse, the twin sister of Sookie Stackhouse, has always had a difficult time living in Bon Temps Louisiana.  The twins were a little different from everyone else, Sybil in particular.  Both of the twins could read minds, but while Sookie had some control over it Sybil could barely stand to be in crowds.  For whatever reason Sybil has always had strange dreams, dreams about death that no matter how hard she tried always came true.  After the great reveal Sookie and Sybil get pulled under into a dark, dark world.  A world that contains the Sheriff of Area 5 named Eric Northman.
Relationships: Bill Compton/Sookie Stackhouse, Eric Northman/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

Mrs. Monnier approaches the help desk of the library. “Can you tell me where -” 

“Fifty shades of grey, fiction, authors F-J, shelf nine.” I cut her off pointing towards the correct section not bothering to look up from my book. I could hear what she was going to ask for before she even walked inside. The people of Bon Temps are nothing if not predictable. Mrs. Monnier mutters a quick and slightly embarrassed thank you before scurrying off. 

Janie comes back from restocking books and takes a seat next to me. “Would you mind closing for me tonight Sybil? I’ve got to get back home to little Henry. The babysitter just called and said she needs to head out early.” 

“Of course Janie, I don’t mind.” I tell her with a small smile. 

She gives me a quick side hug and mumbles “thanks” before taking off. I’ve known Janie since we were in kindergarten and she offered me half her PB&J after Tommy Falstrom pushed me over and stomped on my own sandwich. Janie punched him in the face after class. We’ve been best friends ever since. The poor girl has been going through hell ever since her husband died in Iraq. At least she has her little boy Henry, my godson. 

I run through the closing checklist and lock up the Bon Temps library. The night is your typical warm Louisiana evening. The air is humid as it gently sweeps through my hair. I pull in a deep breath, letting the warm wet hair filter through my lungs. Starting up my ancient powder blue VW bug I head home to gran’s. Sookie said she was getting off early tonight so hopefully I won’t have to wait up too late tonight. I’ve been missing my twin lately, we haven’t been able to spend much time together since she took the job with Sam at Merlotte’s. I like Sam well enough, but I don’t like how he constantly pines after Sookie it’s so...uncomfortable. On the one hand I want him to just ask her out so they can get it out of the way, on the other hand I already know what Sookie would say. She would say no just like I would. Dating isn’t really our thing. It’s hard going on a date with a young man and being able to hear every one of their thoughts. Sookie at least has a shot. It was never as intense for her as it was for me, she can at least block people out if she concentrates enough. Only reason she can work as a waitress. I’m pretty much relegated to the library - in Bon Temps there are never more than a few people in there at a time.

Gran gives me a peck on the cheek and makes me some tea with cookies. I munch on the snack happily with Gran while we wait for Sookie. She helps me take my leg braces off as we sit at the kitchen table. The damn things are cumbersome but they help me actually walk like a semi-coordinated person. I’ve had to use them ever since I got real sick as a toddler. The doctors diagnosed me with Guillain Barre disease, one of the worst cases they ever saw.

Gran inquires about my day working at the library then asks after Jennie. I go a little quiet when she brings up Jennie, my friend only had two breakdowns today at work so I suppose that counts as improvement. Gran pats my hand gently and gives me a knowing smile. She is by far the kindest most generous person I have ever known. I hope one day to have even half of her grace. 

Sookie comes running into the kitchen. “Hey Gran! Hey Sybil!”

“Hi honey.” Gran greets her warmly. 

“Something happened?” I ask curiously. She seems in an extra giddy mood tonight. 

Gran’s eyes light up. “Did you get a date?” She almost squeals with delight. Oh great if Sook has a man in her life then I’m really up a creek without a paddle. 

Sookie’s face falls. “Um...no. A vampire came into the bar!” She says excitedly. 

Gran lets out a gasp. “Did he have fangs?” 

Sookie shrugs. “Yeah, but most of the time they stayed put away.” 

“Did he bite anybody?” Gran asks in a hushed tone. 

“No uh, he just had a glass of wine. Well, he ordered it, but he didn’t drink any of it. I think he just wanted some company.” Sookie explains, a sort of bedazzlement plastered on her face.

I narrow my gaze on her. “Did you like him?” 

Sookie blushes while looking down at the ground. “He was...real interesting.” 

I grin at her knowingly. Oh she definitely is crushing hard and on a vampire no less. I can hear her mind going round and round in circles over the image of a pale man with dark brown hair and blue eyes. Thoughts jumping all over the place, but each one having to do with the vampire named Bill apparently. The one bit that actually startles me is when she recounts being unable to hear his thoughts. Could that be true? Was it just him or is it all vampires? Would it work with me too? I feel my gut drop and suddenly I’m itching to meet a vampire to test the theory, but that’s going to have to wait for now anyways. Glancing over at Gran she looks tired. It’s only 10:30 but that’s fairly late for her. “We should let you get some sleep Gran.” 

Gran shoos us off to bed, giving us each a good night kiss before shuffling off to her room. Sookie and I head upstairs and change into our nighties. We’ve shared the upstairs bedroom since we moved in when we were just eight years old. I hop onto Sookie’s bed as she combs out her wet golden blonde hair in our vanity mirror. She let me shower off first so my waist length curly white hair is already taken care of. “So...are you going to tell me more about this vampire you met tonight? What was he like really?” 

She lets the tiniest smile crack through. “He was - was not what I expected.”

“Oh come on we’re twins! That’s all I get?” I plead with her. Between the two of us Sookie is the only one who ever even attempted to date before. There was still some hope for her. 

She shrugs awkwardly again. “I don’t know! I barely met the man. He was about ready to get drained by those psychopaths the Rattray’s. I overheard them, what they were planning to do to him. They almost did. I barely got there in time to save him!” 

I stare at her wild eyed. “You saved a vampire! Sookie that’s incredible!” 

She fiddles with her hairbrush. “It was nothing really…” 

I scoff. “Nothing she says.” 

She goes into every single detail about Bill the vampire she can possibly recall, what an unexpected name. I have to scold her at least a little bit for going off on her own to confront the Rattray’s. She could have gotten herself killed. We shoot theories back and forth over why she couldn’t hear his thoughts but don’t arrive at any concrete conclusions. Sookie and I stay up a bit later talking about this and that. Tara has apparently lost her job at the store but got a job with Sam at Merlotte’s. 

A few days later as I peruse the aisles of books and restack the shelves I stop when I see a particular book. Dracula by Bram Stoker. Hesitantly I pick the book up. Despite vampires coming out just over two years ago I never had any particular interest in them. Not the way Sookie does at least. Maybe it’s because me and her have always been so different, so other from the rest of the town, but when I heard that vampires existed I just didn’t get what the big fuss was. So they’re a little bit different than the norm, the norm always sucked anyhow, who cares if they aren’t quite mainstream? I wasn’t quite mainstream either. 

Sitting down at the help desk I read through the old gothic horror story. Never been much of a horror genre kind of person but ever since Sookie mentioned meeting a vampire the other night I don’t know...I’ve developed a morbid curiosity. The book is certainly entertaining although I doubt it’s particularly accurate in its depiction of vampires. Finishing the book by the end of the shift I put it back on the shelf. That night I fell asleep before Sookie got back from work. 

The next morning Sookie seems to be in another one of her overly giddy moods although now she seems to be practically glowing. Her golden skin is luminescent. I was always jealous of her perfectly tan skin. Despite being twins we didn’t particularly look alike. She was all golden, inside and out with soft brown eyes. While I was sickly pale with pure white hair and dark almost black eyes. You have no idea how many times people have asked if I was a vampire since their grand reveal. 

Tara slinks into the kitchen and joins us for breakfast. “Good god you look awful.” I murmur. She glares at me spitefully. “And you look like Casper the friendly fucking ghost.” I toss my sausage at her but she catches it easily. I already know what Sookie’s going to do, she invites Tara to use the shower and lets her borrow some clothes. The girl is more like our triplet at this point, not just a friend. 

“Any news about Jason?” Tara tries to ask like she doesn’t care but we all know just how deeply she really does. That girl has been crushing on our brother since we were kids. You don’t need to be a telepath to tell that. 

“Yeah we heard from Evalee Mason already. They let him go last night.” Sookie lets her know. I was so relieved when I found out Jason was released it felt like a huge weight was lifted off my chest. Yesterday was absolute hell waiting for them to let Jason go. It was absurd, Jason would never kill anyone. In fact I know he didn’t. I saw Maudette die in my dream the other night, didn’t see who did it but they were too small to be Jason. The psychopath wore a mask the whole time. It was awful. I honestly didn’t think the dream was real, it was so horrific, until I heard the news the next day. Despite having this - this curse and seeing people die every week or two the shock of it hasn’t dulled over the years. It never gets any easier. I still feel every death like a slam to the heart. Always have, ever since I can remember I’ve seen death. It’s like I’m a specter. The only visions I have ever had were of people dying in my dreams. No matter what I did they always came true. Always. 

“I knew they would.” Tara and I both say at the same time. 

“I didn’t!” Sookie exclaims. 

“Well I’m glad to see you’re still alive. You obviously did not hook up with that vampire last night.” Tara comments. 

I glare at Sookie. “Wait what! You saw Bill again? When were you going to tell me?” 

“It all happened so fast last night I didn’t get the chance to tell you Sybil!” Sookie explains while giving me her biggest puppy dog eyes. 

I poke at her arm with my fork. “Well you better make it up to me tonight. I want every sordid detail. You know I live vicariously through you Sook.” Although I can see most of what already happened flitting through her mind after Tara brings up the topic. It’s more difficult than people would imagine trying to think about something else when a particular topic is brought up. I gasp in horror at what the Rattray’s did to her and what happened with Bill after. Did she really drink his blood? Sookie kicks me under the table to stop me from telling. 

Tara sighs in exasperation. “Sometimes the two of you are just plain dumb!” 

Sookie gasps. “Shut up! I was just lucky Gran and Sybil were already in bed last night.” 

“Did he bite you?” Tara asks accusingly. 

“No!” Sookie yells. 

“Are you sure? Because you know they can hypnotize you?” Tara keeps pushing. 

“Yeah and black people are lazy and jews have horns.” Sookie hisses with obvious sarcasm. 

Gran comes into the kitchen at that point with a bag of coffee and we all three shut up. 

“You must be glad they let Jason go, huh Miss Stackhouse?” Tara asks to break the awkward silence. 

Gran waves her off. “Oh I can’t believe that they arrested him in the first place. I have a good mind to call Bud Dearborne and chew him out. Jason’s a good boy. Everybody knows that!” 

Sookie, Tara, and I all share a knowing look. The phone rings and Gran hops up to get it. Jason comes bursting through the back door. “Am I too late for breakfast? Oh hey Tara!” 

Tara gushes obviously over him, I almost roll my eyes at her. “Hey! Hey Jason! I’m so glad they didn’t lock you up.” 

“Uh yeah! Me too. I don’t even know why they suspected me. I think somebody heard I’d been with Maudette.” Jason offers as an explanation. 

“Had you?” Sookie questions accusingly. 

Jason scoffs. “No!” 

“Are you sure? She was a woman.” I say with a deadpan expression. 

“Ha ha ha you think you’re so funny.” He replies mockingly. 

Gran comes back into the room in a fluttering manner. Over the moon that Jason is alright and that he decided to come over for breakfast. When Gran tells us about what happened to the Rattray’s last night I stiffen. The whole town thinks a tornado touched down on the Rattray’s trailer but I know what really happened. A blur of movement is all I could see from my dream. I had never seen anything move that fast before. All I could make out was pale skin and brown hair. Sookie and I head outside quick as bunnies. I know exactly what she wants to do. We hop into her little yellow car and head to the Rattray’s demolished home. It’s obvious that it wasn’t a tornado. No tornado I’ve ever seen only hits one spot. I can tell from Sookie’s thoughts exactly who she suspects caused the Rattray’s demise.


	2. Chapter 2

A couple of nights later Bill is coming over for dinner along with Jason and Tara. Lord knows that’s going to go well. I get off from the library early that evening and rush home to help Gran clean. Despite the fact the house is always spotless I’m sure Gran will be cleaning every last inch of the place anyways. When Sookie gets home she comments about an odd rotten odor only to find a single piece of cereal under the carpet. What on earth is with her these days? Does it have to do with what happened the other night with Bill and his blood? She’s acting even stranger than usual, which is saying something for the two of us. 

That evening Bill Compton arrives and politely greets us all. I realize within moments that I can’t hear his thoughts either. So it’s not just Sookie. Very interesting indeed. Jason stuffs his face and stares the vampire down the entire time. This evening is going up in flames by the second. Gran and I do our best to try and buffer the tension but it’s hopeless when the idiot you’re trying to shut up is Jason Stackhouse. I love my brother, I would do anything for that boy, but that don’t mean he ain’t thicker than plywood. I practically have to shove the moron out of the house when he works himself into a huff over Sookie taking a walk with Bill. They’re going on a walk, that’s it. What the hell does he think is going to happen? Bill is the textbook definition of a southern gentleman, plus regardless of what happened the other night the vampire did save Sookie’s life. That has to count for something. 

I wait up in our bedroom for Sookie to get back. I can’t believe she is going on a date with a vampire! She’s not out there long, just thirty minutes or so. Waiting up for her to get all of the juicy details is worth it. Sookie is practically glowing when she closes the door to our room. I start giggling maniacally when I see what’s going through her mind. I see what her and Bill did, they kissed, they freaking kissed! 

Sookie’s looks at me incredulously. “You were peeking weren’t you! Sybil you are the worst!” 

“Oh come on I had to see it!” I whine. 

She finally cracks a wide grin. “It was, was...wonderful. I can’t even describe it.” 

Over the next week Sookie becomes more and more twisted up about Bill, whether or not she’s going to see him. I can’t help but smile at her happiness despite the inner turmoil. My twin deserves every happiness in the world. She’s always been the one who wanted more. Who needed more out of life. The whole white picket fence and everything. I was never as optimistic as she was. It always seemed better to be realistic about my expectations in life. Ruthlessly pragmatic is what Gran says. 

Then I have another dream. This night it’s Dawn being murdered by a masked assailant. I awake with a start and shake Sookie until she’s up. I just keep mumbling that we have to go to Dawn’s, we have to go. I know Dawn, she’s one of my friends. She can’t be...no she can’t be. Sookie’s shouting after me as I slam the front door of Dawn’s home open and rush into the bedroom. There she is - her lifeless eyes looking up at me. Naked for all of the world to see. My body feels numb. And then I scream, an earth shattering house shaking ripped from the bottom of my gut scream. I can hear the sound of glass breaking. Then all I see is white and I can feel my body falling. The last thing I hear is Sookie calling out my name. 

I come too outside lying outside on the grass. Sookie, Jason, and Sheriff Budd all hovering over me. Slowly I sit up. Sookie makes me drink some water. “What happened?” I croak out. 

Sheriff Budd fiddles with the rim of his hat. “It appears you and Sookie were the ones to find Dawn’s body. You must have had a spell when you saw it. It’s nothing to worry over Sybil, perfectly normal for young lady’s to react in such a way.” 

“What the hell were you three doing at Dawn’s house this morning anyways?” Andy Bellefleur growls at us. 

Before I can think of a reasonable excuse other than I saw her die in a dream Sookie takes the lead. “I swung by to check on her because she didn’t show up for work.” 

Andy stares at her suspiciously. “I see, would you three mind coming inside so I can ask you a few more questions?” 

Sheriff Budd gives Andy an annoyed look. “Sookie and Jason head on inside. I think Sybil’s been through enough today don’t you think Andy?” 

Andy glares back at the Sheriff before glaring at me and storming back into the house. The nasty piggy detective is pissed off, that's for sure. I can hear him calling us a bunch of creepy freaks in his mind. The man has no idea. 

“Sorry about that Sybil. I already called Sam to come pick you and Sookie up. Why don’t you keep drinking that water and wait outside until he gets here hmm?” Bud requests. I nod my head shakily. Normally I don’t like playing into the whole ditzy naive blonde thing but if it gets me out of being questioned by Andy the idiot then I’ll let Budd play into stereotypes this one time. 

I’m able to pull myself up onto the front porch step and rest my head between my knees. It feels like my stomach is about to roll any moment now. Eventually I feel a warm hand rubbing along my back. I glance to see who it is only to find Sam smiling at me kindly. “Oh Sybil, I’m sorry you had to see that. I know Dawn was your friend. She was a good person.” 

“Yeah, yeah she was. You know back in highschool when Jason and her were going steady she used to come over to the house and teach us how to do our makeup…” I trail off at the fond memory. 

Sam quirks a smile at me. “That sounds like Dawn.” 

That stupid ass Andy who insists we call him detective has the gall to actually arrest Jason this time. I get it, I get that he looks like the prime suspect and my brother may be many things but he ain’t no killer. We have to find a way to clear his name since the Bon Temps police department sure as shit ain’t going to find the actual killer. Sam takes Sookie and I home. The moment we walk through those doors and I see Gran sitting on the couch I turn into a five year old and fall into her open arms and begin to weep. I haven’t wept like this over finding a body since I was a little girl. Then again, I’ve never found the body of one of my friends before. 

Gran tucks me into bed and calls the library to tell them I’ll be out sick today. Sookie is about ready to start her shift at Merlotte's and comes up to our room to get ready. A plan begins slowly forming in my head. Just as she is fixing up her ponytail I come up behind her and make eye contact with her in the mirror. “Are you still on good terms with Bill?” 

She hesitates while putting on her pink lipstick. “Yes we’re...friends.” 

I raise an eyebrow at her. “Just friends?” 

A blush runs across her tan cheeks. “I don’t really know what we are.” 

“Well do you think that you and your special vampire might be willing to help me with something tonight?” I ask imploringly. 

Sook narrows her eyes at me. “What sort of help?” 

“I was thinking that maybe we should go to that vampire bar in Shreveport. If both Dawn and Maudette were seeing vampires that’s the closest place I know of to here that has any sort of vampire population. Maybe if you asked Bill real nice he would take us there? We could ask around, see if we could find the vampires they were seeing?” 

She thinks it over for a moment but reluctantly agrees. I can tell it isn’t because she’s reluctant about going to the vampire bar, she’s reluctant about having to talk to Bill again. Her thoughts are just a jumble of chaos all tangled up about Bill.


	3. Chapter 3

Part way through her shift she texts me to start getting ready. Apparently Bill came into Merlotte’s tonight and agreed to take us to Shreveport. I open up the closet and flip through its contents. Sookie and I used to try and keep our clothes separate but at this point we don’t really bother. We’re the exact same size, besides our underthings we share everything. 

I put on a white sundress with lace trimming on the bottom before slipping on a pair of silver flats over my leg braces. I clip on my great grandmother’s silver locket and sit down at the vanity to look at the state of my hair. I never know what to do with it. When I was younger I used to like my hair. I thought it was sort of unique. No one else had platinum white curly hair like mine. After eight years of torment back in school though it effectively knocked out any sense of self-esteem I had about anything. I go with the silver hair clip inlaid with small flowers and twist the top half of my hair back after brushing it out. I put on a tiny amount of blush and lipgloss with a dark pink tinge to it. Letting out a sigh I suppose there isn’t much else to do. It will have to be good enough for a night club, not that I’ve ever been to one before. 

Sookie rushes home and I help her get ready as quickly as I can. Bill will be here any moment to collect us. As the vampire pulls up Gran goes out to meet with him and makes him promise that he’ll see us home safely. 

I can’t help but feel a nervous anticipation as we head to Shreveport. I guess it must be the fact that we are going to a vampire bar that is making me feel in such a way, but that stupid voice in the back of my head is whispering that it’s something else. A shiver runs up my spine. Maybe this is a bad idea, but I suppose it’s too late now. 

Bill pulls up to Fangtasia...what a horrendously wonderful name. I couldn’t help but laugh a touch when I found out about the name. If I were the owner though I wouldn’t change it. It’s so bad the name becomes good again. 

The three of us are met by a blonde woman with ringlet curls and a black leather outfit. She’s absurdly stunning. I can tell she’s a vampire, I don’t know how I can tell but I just can. The woman looks Bill up and down. “Bill...haven’t seen you in a while.” 

“I’m mainstreaming.” He replies curtly. 

“Good for you. Who are the dolls?” She taunts back. 

Bill makes introductions. “Pam, this is Sookie and Sybil.” 

Sookie smiles at her and extends her hand in greeting. “Pleased to meet you!” 

Pam stares at the hand in disdain and after a few moments Sookie awkwardly retracts it. 

I feel myself gulp, not because I’m afraid of the vampire per say but because I can barely interact with humans without shamelessly embarrassing myself, god knows I’m going to make an absolute fool out of myself in front of a vampire. Pam looks me over in a leering manner at first but then her eyes change to one of curiosity. “Can I see some ID’s girls?” 

We both hand them over. She quirks one curious eyebrow at us. “Twenty five year old twins. My, my, my ain’t life sweet.” 

She lets us into the bar. The music is pulsating so much the walls are almost shaking. The entire place is a mixture of red and black leather and velvet, including what everyone’s wearing. I don’t think I’ve ever felt so out of place in my good white church dress my entire life. I can feel my entire body freeze. Sookie has to grab onto my arm and drag me to the bar. A tough looking man with black hair asks what we want to drink. Sookie orders her traditional gin and tonic while I go for an old-fashioned. Never been much for clear liquors. 

Despite the bar being completely crowded with people it’s not overwhelming. I can only hear maybe a third of people’s thoughts, everyone else is a vampire. It’s blissful silence. It helps having spaces of complete blank in the room. Helps me focus less on the human voices and more on the blank empty spaces. All of these years I had no idea. I could actually go out somewhere. I could stay out late if I wanted and not have to leave when more than ten people show up if vampires are there. 

After we show the bartender, Longshadow apparently, the photos of Maudette and Dawn he confirms that they both frequented the bar but wouldn’t divulge any more information. We thank him for his time and find a tabletop to sit at while we listen in on any humans who might know something. As I sip on my drink I feel a tingling sensation run up my spine. The same tingling that I felt in the car ride over. Slowly I turn around and my gaze locks with a pair of the most piercing intense ice blue eyes I have ever seen. They’re hypnotic. Someone’s calling my name. It takes several moments to realize that it’s Bill telling me not to draw Eric’s attention. I finally tear my gaze off the giant blonde vampire sitting on a throne at the back of the bar. “What?” I ask Bill dazed. 

“That’s Eric, stop looking at him!” He seethes in a scolding tone. 

“Oh...is he the owner?” I ask curiously. 

“Yes he’s the owner of Fangtasia as well as the sheriff of this area. He is not someone we need to associate with.” He says in a patronizing manner. 

I narrow my eyes at him while taking another sip of my drink. “Thank you so much for the unsolicited advice.” The thing I forgot about perfect gentlemen is that they are just that - gentlemen - chauvinistic patronizing gentlemen. Sookie looks like she’s about to swoon. I want to smack my head on the table, she always did have a thing for those cheesy romance novels. 

“Uh-oh.” Bill whispers. 

“Uh-oh! Vampires aren’t supposed to say uh-oh.” Sookie hisses. 

“Eric has not averted his gaze from you Sybil. We are going to be summoned.” Bill informs us. 

I look back over and Eric is in fact still staring me down. It’s much more than just unsettling. Eric raises his right hand and motions for us to come over. Bill takes Sookie’s hand and leads her to the “throne” I follow along behind like the awkward third wheel. 

“Bill Compton. It’s been a while.” The massive blonde vampire says in greeting. 

“Yes, well I’ve been…”

Eric interrupts him. “Mainstreaming. I heard. I see that’s going well for you.” 

“Yes of course. Uh, sorry these are my friends -” Bill tries to introduce us but Eric interrupts him again. “Sookie and Sybil. I know.” 

“How do you know our names?” I ask suspiciously. 

“I never forget a pretty face. You’re in my vault.” Pam says while tapping her temple. 

“Well...it’s nice to meet you.” I say politely. 

Eric eyes me up and down slowly in a blatantly predatory manner but it’s oddly enough not frightening. He takes in a deep breath. “Well aren’t you sweet.” 

“She is but I’m certainly not.” Sookie almost growls at him.

Eric starts speaking what sounds like swedish to Pam before turning back to face us. “I understand you two have been asking questions about some of my customers.” 

Sookie answers for us. “Yes we have.”

He leans forwards in a threatening manner. “If you have anything to ask, you should ask it of me.” 

I tilt my head slightly. “Alrightie then.” I pull out the photos of Maudette and Dawn from my purse. “You recognize either of these women?” 

Eric looks at the pictures with Pam leaning over his shoulder. “Hmm, well this one offered herself to me but I found her too pathetic for my attentions.” He says pointing towards the photo of Maudette. “Now this other one I did taste.” He comments while pointing at Dawn.

“I remember them.” Pam recalls as well. 

“On account of the vault?” I ask in a teasing tone.

Eric looks hard at me. Sookie grabs onto my hand tightly. “Never had either of them sugar, they aren’t really my type.” Pam says in a leering manner.

I reach out to take the photos back. Eric hands them over to me, his cold fingers just barely graze over my warm ones. Then I see it, I see the future...my future. It’s Eric. It’s all Eric. Just flashes really, second long clips but they are all of Eric and I. That voice roars in the back of my head that it’s him, it all begins with him. Shock wracks me to my core. I’ve never had a vision like that before. I freeze in place. His eyes seer into mine like they are digging into my very being. “Well...thank you, but I - I think we’ve taken up enough of your time.” 

“I’m not finished with you yet.” Eric growls at me. “Please sit.” It’s not really a request, more of a demand. Bill gives Sookie a hand of course so she can sit on the right side of the throne. I’m surprised when Eric stands up and offers me his hand. Taking it gingerly I feel an electric like pulse run between us. If Eric feels it too he doesn’t let it show. His large cold hand does hold onto mine for several seconds longer than necessary though. I have to tug a little to get my hand back from him but eventually he releases it. 

Eric looks up at Bill who is still standing. “So Bill, are you quite attached to your friends?” 

“Sookie is mine.” He snarls. 

“Yes, I am his.” Sookie proclaims proudly. It takes all of my willpower not to roll my eyes.

Eric leans in towards me. “And how about you little bird, whom do you belong to?” 

“I beg your pardon. I’m not some object to be owned.” I retort back angrily, accidentally knocking my purse onto the floor causing a loud thunk. That must have been the book. 

Eric picks the purse up quicker than the blink of an eye. I blink slowly at him in shock. The vampire opens it disregarding my privacy completely. With a curious expression he pulls out my copy of Moby Dick. That predatory gleam returns to Eric’s eyes. He looks at me with some sort of strange fascination. “You brought an American classic to a vampire bar?” 

I shrug. “Just a habit. I always bring a book everywhere I go.” 

He raises an eyebrow at me. “Do you now?” 

Suddenly I hear someone thinking about their backup not showing, as in police backup. “We have to get out of here.” 

Sookie looks a little bit confused then she must hear the undercover cop sitting at the bar as well. “Eric the cops are coming. There’s gonna be a raid…” I trail off. 

“You’re not an undercover cop are you?” He asks vehemently.

“No we are not but the man in the hat is.” Sookie answers for me. 

Eric narrows his eyes at her. “Even if you are right we don’t do anything illegal at Fangtasia.” 

“There’s a vampire in the ladies room with that man you kicked earlier. She’s feeding on him and if he keeps getting drained at the rate she’s going the man will die.” I inform him.

“How do you know this?” Eric questions leaning in closer. 

Before I get the chance to answer the doors burst open and police officers begin flooding the room. “Come on out the back.” He mutters to the three of us. I try to keep up in my leg braces but they don’t exactly allow for a quick escape. Before I know what’s happening Eric is picking me up and we’re in front of Bill’s car. 

He sets me down but my knees buckle from the sudden impact on the braces. I have to grab onto Eric’s arms to stop from falling over. He grabs onto my waist and brackets me against his body. “Aren’t you a fragile thing?”

I try to push him away but I’m fairly certain that if he let go I really would fall. “I’m not fragile.” I seeth at the vampire. He grins broadly at me. “Oh sweetness you have no idea just how fragile you truly are.” 

Before I can think of a witty repertoire he puts me in the back of Bill’s car and buckles the seatbelt for me like I’m a toddler. His face is only a few inches away from mine and it feels like my breath is caught in my throat. “Good night little bird. I’ll be seeing you real soon.” Then the man is gone.


	4. Chapter 4

Bill drives like a maniac on meth out of the parking lot playing some weird cambodian folk music. Sookie and Bill keep flirting the entire car ride until a cop pulls us over. Sookie tries to control the situation, she was always the more personable one between the two of us. But when the officer asks to see both of our necks Bill says he should shine the light between our legs because vampires like the femoral artery. Then Bill has to go and show the officer his fangs. I scream out when the officer pulls his gun on us, but Bill glamours him and gets the officer to hand over the gun. Bill goes off on a tirade about the officer’s actions and rudeness towards the two of us and that the next time he tries to pull over a vampire they may not be so kind. 

That night as I lie in bed replaying the most exciting night of my life I fall asleep thinking about Eric. I have the most vivid dreams about us. Sometimes it’s just us sitting on the couch watching a movie, or reading a book, while other times it’s of Eric doing - doing awful things. Then there are moments where we are, are kissing and doing...other activities. Then there’s one with him on his knee holding a ring. I wake with a start practically drenched in sweat. 

Hopping into the shower I do the best I can to calm my raising nerves. This can’t be true, there has to be some mistake. These aren’t like my normal visions of death. The future is malleable right? There is no way in hell I was ever meant to date, certainly not someone like Eric Northman. I’m not genetically designed to date. 

Throwing on a yellow sundress and my leg braces I rush out the door and hop in my powder blue bug. I’m going to be late for work if I don’t hurry up. I’ve got the late shift meaning I won’t be leaving the library until eight tonight. It’s going to be a long day. It’s always a long day after I have a particularly vivid dream. On my break I make sure to get the biggest cup of coffee from Amy’s cafe across the street. I don’t know why the library is open until eight. It's not like anyone comes in here past six anyways. Just as I’m finishing the last of my closing duties, only five minutes left until I can lock the doors, I feel a presence behind me. Turning around I let out a startled gasp and drop the book I’m holding. “Eric!” 

The massive blonde vampire grins at me. “You’re actually a librarian how...fitting.”

I bend over to pick up the book but before I can grab it Eric is holding it. He raises a skeptical eyebrow at me. “Wuthering Heights? Already finished Moby Dick did you?” 

I shrug at him. “It was the third time I’d read it and it was a slow day at work. Finished it before my lunch break.”

“And you haven’t read Wuthering Heights then?” He asks. 

I bite my bottom lip for a moment thinking back. “Not since freshman year of high school.” 

Eric stalks towards me slowly. I try to back away but I realize that I’m already up against a bookcase. “Well aren’t you an odd one…” 

“Can - can I have my book back please? It belongs to the library.” I stutter out. Eric holds it out for me to take. I grab it swiftly and cradle the book to the chest, having this insane idea that the book will somehow protect me. 

He glances behind my head at the empty coffee cup I left on the shelf from earlier in the afternoon. “Out of caffeine?” 

“Maybe, what’s it to you?” I ask suspiciously. 

“Let me buy you some more coffee then.” He offers. 

“Sorry I don’t drink coffee at night.” I snip back. No way in hell am I going anywhere with that man, not after everything I saw last night. 

He narrows his eyes at me. “Well I think you’re going to be staying up later than you anticipate tonight little bird, might require more energy...maybe some food instead then.” 

“Well that’s rather presumptuous of you.” I reply scoldingly. 

He holds up his hands in a placating manner. “I didn’t mean to insinuate anything by it. I only wish to talk, to offer my assistance actually.” 

I clutch onto my book a bit tighter. “Assistance with what?” 

“Assistance with finding this horrific murder threatening the young women of Bon Temps of course. I understand your brother is the primary suspect.” 

“Jason is no killer!” I shout at him. 

He waves me off. “I know your brother is not the killer. No offence but your brother doesn’t seem astute or malicious enough to be behind these murders.” 

“How would you know anything about my brother?” I ask accusingly. 

Eric takes a step closer and I feel my breath hitch. “I have my sources. The Bon Temps police department isn’t particularly security conscious.”

I grind my teeth together. “Of course they aren’t. I suppose it’s easy for a vampire to work around the law when they feel like it.” 

He quirks a wry grin at me. “What can I say, I’ve taken an interest in the case.” 

I let out a deep breath. “You can really help my brother?” 

“I’m the Sheriff of this area, it is my duty to investigate any issues pertaining to vampires. Including women who enjoy their company and are getting killed for it.” Eric explains. 

“Sheriff? What is that supposed to mean?” I question leaning forward a touch. 

Eric puts his hand on the bookshelf behind me, effectively boxing me in and towering over me with his oversized frame. “It means that I am in charge of the vampires and all related activity within this parish.” 

I stare at him for a few more moments. “Fine, you can buy me something to eat but only because I’m starving.” 

Eric splays his large palm across my lower back as we walk to his car. I should feel more nervous about getting into a car and driving to an unknown location with a vampire but it’s, it’s Eric. That small voice whispers in the back of my head to trust him. 

The vampire races down the road going well over twice the speed limit. We pull up to a diner in the next town over. The waitress seats us immediately despite three other parties waiting ahead of us. She keeps making goo goo eyes at Eric. It takes her a few moments to finally pry her gaze off of him and turn to me to take my order. I ask for a strawberry milkshake and some fries. The waitress walks away with a dazed sort of expression. I shake my head and roll my eyes in an amused manner. “So not fair.” I mutter under my breath.

He quirks his head to the side. “What’s not fair?” 

I give him a reproachful stare. “Oh please like you don’t know.” 

“Know what?” He asks with false innocence. 

I raise an eyebrow at him. “The effect you have on people. The way you...dazzle them.”

He laughs, a deep guttural laugh. “I dazzle people?” 

I stare down at the table embarrassed. “Well I don’t have a better word for it. I noticed several other vampires at your club doing that same thing last night.” 

“Do I dazzle you?” He asks while shifting forward. His blue eyes have a hypnotic quality to them again and I can feel a pressure sensation in the back of my head, like something is gently prodding at it. 

I lean in further, until our faces are only a few inches apart before letting out a deep sigh. “Apparently not Mr. Northman.” 

A perturbed expression crosses his face. “You can’t be glamoured.” 

“Ahhh, so that’s what you call it.” 

Eric’s smile is gone. “Why can’t you be glamoured?” 

“No idea, never had someone try it before.” I admit openly. 

The waitress comes and sets down the milkshake and fries. I take a sip of the strawberry sweetness before pulling out the straw and using it to swipe some of the whip cream into my mouth. “Mmmh, this is delicious.” 

Eric leans back in the booth. I give him a double take. The man is blatantly staring at me with a look that I don’t recognize. “What?” I ask confused. Do I have something on my face?

“Nothing, it looks positively mouth watering.” Eric proclaims but he’s not looking at the milkshake. I can feel a warm blush crawl up my neck. 

“And you call me unfair…” He grumbles. 

I clear my throat awkwardly. “So, you said you could help my brother?” 

Eric takes a deep breath. “Yes, yes I did. These women who were killed both frequented my establishment and were known to have relations with vampires. While I am certain it wasn’t your brother I am also certain it wasn’t a vampire.” 

I narrow my eyes at him. “How can you be sure it wasn’t?”

He looks at me with that predatory smile again. “Because if it was a vampire they wouldn’t have been able to stop themselves from draining those girls dry.” 

I feel myself gulp, for the first time this night a tiny bit of fear makes its way up my spine. “O-oh I see...any other theories?” 

“If I had to take an educated guess I would say we are looking for a human, a human who has a story in their past that led them to hate fang-bangers. Possibly an ex-girlfriend cheated on them. That’s what it usually is with humans. I’m sure you have left a trail of broken hearts in your wake.” Eric explains in an almost bored tone.

I scoff at him. “Trust me there is no trail of broken anything behind me.” 

“I find that hard to believe. No ex-boyfriends who miss the warm company of your bed?” He questions in a teasing manner.

I look at him feeling mortified. I’m sure my face is about ten shades of red. “Excuse you but I have never had a boyfriend and I have certainly never had a man in my bed!” 

He inhales deeply and closes his eyes for a moment. “Oh little bird I wish you hadn’t told me that.” 

I furrow my eyebrows at him confused at his odd reply. “Why not? It’s the truth.” 

“I’m sure it is. I can smell it.” He says with a slight snarling quality to his tone.

“You can smell what? My perfume? It’s just rose water, sorry does that bother you? I know vampires have enhanced senses.” 

He closes his eyes and pinches the bridge of his nose. “It’s not the rose water. Although that certainly doesn’t help.” 

I frown at the cryptic message uncertain about what to make of it. “So what should we do next about the murders?” I ask trying to get back on topic. The man is rather distracting. 

Eric narrows his icy gaze on me. “What do you mean by we? You aren’t going anywhere near a homicidal maniac that’s killing fangbangers.” 

I let out a scoff. “Why not? I’m not sleeping with vampires, why would he kill me?” 

He raises his eyebrow like it’s obvious. “Well considering your sister is seeing a vampire and you are currently sitting across the table from one I doubt he will make a distinction.” 

I pause mid milkshake sip mulling it over. “I suppose you have a point.” I admit begrudgingly. 

“So does that mean you’ll stay out of it? I promise to take care of it. As sheriff of this area you have my word Sybil Stackhouse.” 

I assess the vampire skeptically. “I hope you take care of it. I really do. But I can’t guarantee that I’ll keep my nose out of it.” 

He lets out a large sigh. “Why did I know you were going to say that. You’re like a dog with a bone over this aren’t you?” 

I shrug. “Gran says I’m stubborn as a mule but I think she means it as a compliment.”

Eric leans back into the booth again and drums his long fingers against the table. “What are your thoughts on a daytime protection detail?” 

“Not good.” I reply curtly. 

He nods. “I figured as much.” 

I tilt my head to the side. “Now I have a question for you, why do you care so much?” 

His eyes take on a hungry demeanor. “Don’t mistake interest for caring.” 

“Fine, why do you have such an interest then?” 

Eric gnashes his jaw together. “You are...something else Ms. Stackhouse. Something which I intend to find out. You wouldn’t simply tell me what you are would you?” 

I stare at him confused. “I don’t know what you’re talking about. I’m a librarian.” 

He snorts. “Oh you are far more than a librarian and I think we both know that.” 

I look down at the table instead, pulling apart my straw wrapper anxiously. “I don’t know what you’re referring to Mr. Northman.” 

Glancing up I find that those ice blue eyes are staring at me with such an intense fascination that I can’t look away. “I - I really can’t talk about this. I promised Gran I wouldn’t.” 

“What’s the matter you don’t find me trustworthy?” 

“Not even a bit.” 

Eric takes me back home and walks me to the door. He asks if he can come in but I give him a hard glare. I may be naive but I’m not stupid. I know that vampires can only come inside if they are invited. He winks at me with a knowing grin. “Another time then.” Before I can say anything he takes my hand and presses a swift kiss to my palm in a rather intimate manner. All I can do is stare as the vampire peels out of the old gravelly driveway.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning I get ready for the day debating about what to wear since I’ll run straight from work to grandmother’s Descendants of the Glorious Dead meeting later tonight. The same meeting that Bill Compton will be presenting at. 

Sookie comes skipping into our room and throws herself on her bed before letting out a loud groan. “I don’t know what to do Sybil!” 

“To do about what?” I ask while deciding on the crystal blue flower earrings. They match the blue and pink rose patterned dress and light pink ballerina flats I picked out earlier. 

“Sam asked me out to the meeting tonight and he wants to get coffee afterwards. And I said yes! I actually said yes! What is wrong with me?” She laments. 

I crinkle my nose in distaste. “You’re going out with Sam? Seriously! He’s your boss! What about Bill?” 

“That’s just it! What about Bill? I mean, we kissed that one night but after what happened with that police officer...I don’t know. I just think we’re too different. Gran thinks I should give him another chance but I mean he’s a vampire.”

“So you decide to go with the creep who's been lusting after you since you started working for him?” I point out. 

Sookie frowns at me. “It’s not like that. I mean, it’s Sam. He’s a good guy.” 

I roll my eyes. “Whatever you say.” 

She stares at me accusingly. “I thought you didn’t like Bill either?” 

“I never said I didn’t like him! I said his southern charm routine was patronizing.” 

Sookie scoffs. “Same difference.” 

The day at the library flies by and evening comes fast in Bon Temps. Quickly making my way towards the church and rushing inside to help Gran setup I almost didn’t notice his car in the parking lot. “You have got to be kidding me…” I mutter under my breath. Turning around I ran straight into the tall vampire. 

“Good evening Miss Stackhouse. You’re an absolute vision.” He greets me while taking my hand again and kissing the back of it. I rip the appendage out of his grasp like it burned. 

“What are you doing here? You can’t be here!” I hiss. 

Eric looks at me with false innocence. “Why I believe this event is open to the public. Plus I can’t very well allow you to go inside unescorted? What sort of gentleman would I be?” 

I narrow my eyes at him. “You ain’t no gentleman.” 

He places his hand mockingly over his heart. “My lady you wound me.” 

Letting out a large sigh I acquiesce and take the offered arm. The man is obviously going in whether I want him there or not and I’d rather keep an eye on the odd vampire. I don’t know what to make of the man yet. My strange visions of us are constantly in flux, showing two sides of the same man. Snippets of him being gentle and kind towards me then the next second a flash of him gutting a stranger. 

I see Sookie and Sam sitting towards the front. I try to make my way towards them but instead Eric grabs onto my arm tighter and pulls me towards a row in the back. I glance up at him confused. “What’s the matter?” 

“I don’t associate with shifters.” He says in a tone of disgust. 

I fidget uncomfortably next to him. “That’s no reason to be rude Eric.” 

He raises a skeptical eyebrow at me. “You know what a shifter is?” 

I give him a pointed look. “I know a lot more than you think.” 

“Hmm, apparently.” He hums.

Bill starts his speech on the old Bon Temps and the civil war. He recounts a story of how he lost Tolliver Humphries during the civil war. The mayor of Bon Temps actually gives him a photo of Bill’s long lost wife and children. You can see how much it affects the vampire, see the loss and grief written on his face. I don’t need to be a telepath to know that. After he finishes his speech I go up to Bill to congratulate him on a job well done. He grimaces at my hand attached to Eric’s arm. “Might I inquire as to what you are doing here Mr. Northman?” 

“Escorting the enchanting Sybil Stackhouse obviously.” He replies with a smirk. 

“We ran into each other outside. Figured it wouldn’t be polite to leave him unattended.” I explain. 

Bill leans towards me. “I do not think it is appropriate for you to be spending time with Mr. Northman.” 

I feel Eric tighten next to me and he pulls me back so I’m tucked further into his side. “I would suggest keeping your opinions to yourself Mr. Compton.” The taller vampire replies in a seething tone. 

Bill glares at him. “What exactly are your intentions towards her?” 

I feel anger swell in my chest. “Excuse you? What gives you the right to meddle in my affairs?” 

“You do not understand what you are doing, you do not understand who he is.” Bill whispers in a furious manner. 

I glare at him. “I think I can determine that for myself thank you.”

Just then Gran comes up before things get really ugly. “Sybil dear! I didn’t see you sneak in. I was worried you didn’t make it. Who is this fine young gentleman you are with?” 

“Eric Northman. Pleasure to meet you Mrs. Stackhouse.” He introduces himself before taking her hand and kissing the back of it. 

“Oh the pleasure is all mine Mr. Northman. When did you and my granddaughter meet?” 

“Just the other week. Sybil left quite the impression.” He remarks. I shove my elbow into his side although I think my elbow is what will be bruised. What is he made of? Steel?

“Sybil’s a good girl. The best girl in my opinion.” Gran replies with a smile. 

I can feel a hot blush work it’s way to my cheeks. “Standing right here Gran.” 

She shrugs innocently. “Just pointing out the truth dear.” 

“I believe Mr. Northman was just leaving.” Bill says menacingly. 

Gran looks at us in puzzlement. “Oh, well I’m sorry to hear that. It has been so lovely to meet you Mr. Northman. You must come by for tea sometime.” 

Eric’s calculating gaze seems to have formulated a plan. “Sybil and I were actually planning on going out for some coffee and dessert. Would you care to join us Mrs. Stackhouse?” 

My gran seems pleasantly flustered by the invitation. “Oh, oh no I don’t want to intrude on your time together. Although that is a very kind offer.” 

Bill looks livid but I pointedly ignore him and storm away from the obnoxious vampire with Eric who is grinning with triumph from ear to ear. I think he just enjoys pissing Bill off. 

Eric is overwhelmingly charming as we walk arm and arm to the nearby cafe that decided to stay open late for after Bill’s talk. He helps me into my seat and I order a small coffee and a slice of chocolate cream pie. 

“So are you ever going to tell me what you are?” He asks imploringly. 

I nibble on a bite of the pie, giving myself a moment to mull over how honest I should be with the vampire. Lord knows I certainly trust him more than I trust Bill and I know Sookie has already told him everything about us. Plus I still need his help with Jason’s situation. They only let him out because Tara vouched for him saying that he was with her the night Dawn was killed. I doubt that rouse is going to hold up much longer though. 

“I’m a telepath...among other things.” 

He narrows his gaze on me, concern evident on his face. “A telepath? Truly?” 

“Oh don’t worry! It doesn’t seem to work on vampires. Only humans.” I explain quickly. 

Eric taps his fingers on the table. “Hmm, deeper down the rabbit hole we go. How very interesting indeed. Care to elaborate on what you meant by among other things?” 

I feel my face pinch together. “It’s difficult to explain. Just sometimes I get these - these visions when I’m asleep. They are always of someone dying, well, almost always. And they always come true. No matter what I do they come true.” I explain bitterly. 

He looks at me as if he’s not sure what to make of me. I don’t know what else I expected. This is why I don’t tell people. My chest feels heavy and I can tell my eyes are beginning to water. I wait for the inevitable to come. The disbelief, the laughter, the names, the scream of terror. 

Then the vampire slowly reaches his hand across the table and grasps my small warm one in his large cold one. It’s strangely comforting. “You are the most unique human I have met in a very long time, maybe ever, and I mean that in the best way possible. There is beauty in uniqueness Sybil.” 

I give him a small wavering smile. “That’s a kind thing to say.” 

“I wasn’t being kind, I was being honest.” He replies with a serious edge to his tone.


	6. Chapter 6

After we are finished at the cafe Eric drives me home in his absurdly expensive jaguar. He parks in the driveway then escorts me to the door. As I touch the handle an odd sensation runs through my body. It’s like a vision but not quite, more like a feeling that something awful is on the other side of that door. Eric must notice me freezing because he takes a hold of my hand and makes me turn towards him. “What’s wrong little bird?” 

My eyebrows crinkle together in confusion. “Something deadly happened tonight in this house, but I don’t know what. It’s like - like my brain is blocked. Like something is blocking me from seeing what happened inside…”

Eric sniffs the air then swiftly leans in closer. His large frame hovering over mine. “Sybil invite me in now.” His snarling voice is barely above a whisper. 

“Now why on earth would I do a thing like that?” I ask still feeling confused. It’s like my brain is turning into a mushy fog. 

“To protect you from the big bad things that go bump in the night. I can smell blood inside this house. You are not going in there alone. Invite me in.” He demands. 

I feel my heart drop into my stomach when he mentions blood. The vampire certainly has a way of knowing just where to hit. “Eric Northman, would you please come inside.” I offer while opening up the door. He moves in front of me in a defensive manner, putting his arm out so I can’t get around him. 

“It’s coming from the back of the house.” He mutters moving further inside. I follow along after him towards the kitchen feeling like I’m in a dream. “DON’T LOOK!” He yells at me but it’s too late. I see Gran’s body lying on the kitchen floor, covered in blood, large gaping knife wounds in her gut. I let out an earth shattering scream. I can hear the sound of glass cracking. I see a flash of white then it’s lights out. 

When I come to, I'm lying on the front porch swing wrapped up in Gran’s old quilt. Eric is cradling my head in his lap. Sookie is outside pacing the length of the porch along with Sam and Bill. “What - what happened?” I ask groggily. 

I feel Eric stiffen. “Close your eyes.” He orders. 

Staring up at him I frown. “What, why?” 

Instead of answering me he just puts his large hand over my eyes and pulls me in closer to him. I can hear the coroner come out and the clacking of wheels as they go over the front porch. Even though I can’t see I can still hear their thoughts. The coroner, his assistant, the sheriff, and the detective. They are all thinking the same thing. It’s me and Sookie’s fault. It’s our fault Gran is dead because we’re fang bangers. I curl up further into Eric and wrap my arms around his waist. “It’s real. Not a dream. It’s real.” My body starts to shake, but no tears seem to come. I grab onto the vampire tighter like he’s my only tether to this god forsaken world. Eric gently rubs his hand up and down my spine. I try to focus on him, just his cold hand and his wonderfully blank mind. I feel myself retreating further and further into numbness.


	7. Chapter 7

As I wake up I have a vague recollection of Eric taking me upstairs and tucking me into bed, but honestly last night was such a blur I still can’t believe it happened. I can’t believe last night was real. Why didn’t I see it? I should have had a vision, I should have stopped it, why didn’t I see it! I can’t imagine a world without Gran in it.

Sookie and I seem to be sharing this numbness like we share everything else. I notice she can’t keep the voices out of her head like she normally can. I think that might be my fault though. I think me just letting everyone in and not even bothering to try to keep them out is affecting her more than usual. I’m not used to being around this many people, especially in my own home. This isn’t an exhibit but that’s certainly how the entirety of Bon Temps is treating it. 

Mrs. Fortonberry brings another cheesy tuna casserole for the wake and gives her condolences to Sookie and I sitting at the kitchen table. Lafayette and Tara run interference. I can hear her hoping to see some of the goriness of the crime scene, wanting to see some of Gran’s blood smeared on the floor. She is the worst of them all. Truly the worst. Sookie loses it when Mrs. Fortonberry tries to take Gran’s last pecan pie out of the fridge. My twin snatches it out of her chubby hands. Tara grabs a hold of Sookie and Lafayette grabs a hold of me and they take us upstairs to our room. Away from the horse and pony show going on downstairs. I lie down on Sookie’s bed with her. She gently reaches out and rubs her fingers through my hair like Gran used to do. I feel myself relax into the feeling. I don’t pay much attention to the conversation they are having about Gran. I can’t - I just can’t think about her right now. 

Lafayette leaves to take the pie back downstairs, proclaiming that he will guard it with his life. I let myself zone out again until the door suddenly bursts open and Jason comes storming in. Sooke and I hop off of the bed startled. I have never seen my brother look so wildly angry before. His mind is racing a hundred miles an hour. I can barely keep up with any of his thoughts. Jason shoves me over hard and I fall down, smashing my cheekbone on the bed frame. Sookie is rearing up to say something then Jason backhands her across the jaw and she goes flying back onto the bed. 

“What the fuck!” Tara screams out. 

Jason starts rushing towards us but Tara grabs a hold of him before he can hurt either of us again. “It’s your fault! Gran is dead because of you Sookie! It should have been you!” Our older brother yells viciously. I can feel the rage bursting within him and I flinch back at the violence in his thoughts. 

“Don’t you lay a hand on either of them!” Tara screeches at him. 

“Sookie’s screwing a vampire! A fucking vampire!”

“Yeah well it was vampires that were there for your sisters when you weren’t. You ought to be ashamed of yourself. Is that how your grandma raised you? To beat on your own sisters? Look at you! I don’t even recognize you anymore! Get the hell outta here! Get out!” Tara screams at him while pushing him out of the room. Jason reluctantly leaves. 

“You two alright?” Tara asks gently while helping me off the floor and back onto the bed with Sookie. I feel completely out of it. Like this is all a horrible nightmare. I can’t believe Jason just did that. I can’t believe he said those things. 

Sookie grabs a hold of me tightly. We are thinking the same thing. It’s almost like we are sharing one brain right now. One stream of consciousness between us. I curl up into my twin. 

I can hear the voices become fainter and fainter as Tara kicks them all out. Eventually all I can hear downstairs are Tara and Lafayette’s thoughts. I can feel their sorrow for Gran and for us. Gran always cared for both of them, especially Tara. 

Sookie took some sort of sleeping pill Lafayette gave her. I can feel the effects of it though, almost as if I took it myself. We both drift off into oblivion. Suddenly someone was strangling me. I claw at the hands wrapped around my throat desperate for air. I wake with a start as I feel Sookie being shaken awake next to me. Glancing over I see Bill staring at her confused, then relieved. A look of - of what I want to say is love but I can’t read his mind washes over his face as the vampire stares at my twin. Bill tells her he’ll stay, stand guard outside while she sleeps. I curl back up into Sookie feeling a small wave of possessiveness. She’s my family not his. Eventually I fall back into a restless sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning I feel like lead is in my veins as I go through the motions of getting ready for Gran’s funeral. It still feels surreal as I put on a black dress with lace on top. Sookie combs my hair for me and twists the top half back securing it in the silver barrett Gran gave to me years ago. Gran used to always love when I wore it. My twin helps me put on my leg braces and we walk to the graveyard next to our farm hand in hand. As we take our seats next to Gran’s casket I feel a deep hollow ache in my chest. The first feeling I think I’ve had since Gran died. 

The priest begins the sermon. “Lord, we are gathered here today to remember the life of Adele Stackhouse. To celebrate the time that she enjoyed here on earth and to thank you for each precious moment…” 

That’s when I hear it. His voice. The voice I hadn’t heard in over twelve years. The one mind I thought I’d never have to hear again. Sookie grips onto my hand and I grab onto hers equally tight. It’s Uncle Bartlett. What the hell does he think he’s doing here? At Gran’s funeral? Of all times to show up it had to be today. 

“...but even as we grieve, we shall be comforted knowing that she is at peace in the Lord’s Kingdom and there shall be no more death.” The priest drones on.

“Uncle Bartlett, what are you doing here?” Sookie hisses at the man in a wheelchair. 

“She was my sister.” He says solemnly. 

“You haven’t been a part of this family for a long time.” I barely manage to whisper through thick unshed tears. 

“Come on you two, give the guy a break.” Jason pleads with us. We both glare at him. Our brother knows absolutely nothing. 

The priest reminds Sookie that she wanted to say a few words. She’s braver than I am. Always has been. My twin gets up and smooths her dress out before heading to the podium. “Adele Stackhouse was everything to me. She wasn’t just my grandmother. She was my parent, my teacher, my best friend…” 

Then the voices become louder.  _ Oh please if it weren’t for her Adele would still be alive...vampire lover giving a eulogy...thought she was a good girl but I guess we know now… _

The voices insulting my sister get louder and louder. Calling her a whore, a slut, a fangbanger. They all feel such pity for her twin, for Sybil Stackhouse, but not for my Sookie. What a bunch of self-righteous hypocrites. My head is pounding with the voices, barely able to function, but my fearless twin carries on. “I can’t even imagine a world without her in it. She was always there with a kind word and a hot meal and a shoulder to cry on. Not just for me and my sister, but for everyone…” 

_ Poor pathetic thing...just as nuts as nuts can be...we all know Sookie’s sleeping with her killer...Adele’s dead because of that girl… _

“Shut up! All of you just shut the fuck up!” Sookie suddenly screeches at everyone. She looks just as shocked as everyone else at her sudden outburst. She takes off running. Jason and I head off after her. 

“Just hold on a second!” He yells out. Sookie turns on him. “Why? So you can hit me again? Go ahead, I deserve it. Tell me it’s my fault.” I can see tears welling up in my twin’s eyes. 

I’m grateful they stopped for a moment and gave me a chance to catch up to them. When they run like that I can never keep up with these leg braces, but I’d be even slower without them. “You don’t deserve that Sookie. No one deserves that. This isn’t your fault. None of it.” I tell her with absolute conviction. I can tell she doesn’t believe me. 

Jason reaches out for her. “I’m sorry Sookie.” She recoils from him. “Don’t touch me!”

“I didn’t mean to hurt you. Either of you. You gotta know that.” He says forlornly while turning to catch my eye as well. 

“You invited Uncle Bartlett!” Sookie yells at him. 

“He has a right to be here!” Jason screams right back. He takes a breath to try and calm down before continuing. “Look, I know he and Gran had their problems but whatever they were they don’t matter anymore ‘cause that’s what family does. Always forgive each other.” 

I shake my head in fear and sorrow. “You have no idea what you’re talking about Jason.” 

Jason reaches out and takes both of our hands. “Please, the two of you are all I’ve got left.” 

I don’t say anything to my brother. Just let go of his hand and walk back to the house. I can’t do this anymore. Can’t deal with him or anyone else for that matter. Can’t deal with the fact that Gran is gone. She can’t be gone, but she is, she really is and I ain’t ever gonna see her again. Heading back up to the house I lie down on my bed and fall into a thankfully dreamless sleep. 


	9. Chapter 9

When I awaken I find myself still in my black funeral dress lying on top of my covers. It’s night out. Glancing at the clock I see I only got two hours of sleep. A warm breeze blows through the open window. I roll onto my side expecting to see Sookie in her own bed but she’s gone, a note left on top of her pillow. I slowly sit up and grab the note to read it. Heading over to Bill’s. There’s dinner in the fridge. Don’t wait up for me. Call me if you need anything I have my cellphone on. Love Sookie. 

I head downstairs and open the fridge staring at the piles on piles of casserole left for us by just about every resident of Bon Temps. I slam the fridge closed and grab the bottle of good whiskey that Gran used to keep hidden in the back cupboard. I don’t even bother pouring it into a glass. I just pull off the cap and take a large swig, letting the alcohol burn down my throat. 

Then I hear a knock at the door. Who on god’s green earth is calling at our house at eight pm? Going to the front door and opening it I feel myself freeze in shock at the person standing before me. It’s Eric Northman. I didn’t expect to see him anytime soon. 

Eric hands me a bouquet of white roses. I take them hesitantly, confused as to what the man is doing here. “Good evening Miss Stackhouse I came to off...what the hell happened?” The vampire rushes in faster than I can see before grabbing my chin and tilting my head to the side, assessing the bruise on my cheekbone. Cover up only did so much. 

I wince at his sudden intensity. “It’s - it’s nothing Eric. Just an accident.”

“You expect me to believe that.” He growls lowly. 

I grab onto his hand holding my face. “Eric, please, I said it’s nothing. I don’t want to talk about it. This day was, was...please it doesn’t matter.” 

He gingerly brushes his thumb over the edge of my cheek. I can see the storm brewing in his ice blue eyes. It’s downright terrifying. “I want a name.” 

I try to pull away but he has an iron grip on me. “There isn’t a name to give. It was an accident.” 

“You’re lying!” He hisses at me. 

“It doesn’t matter Eric, please just let it go.” I say with fear in my voice. I’m not afraid of the vampire, more afraid of what he might do. Especially if he finds out it was Jason. 

He takes a step closer, only a couple of inches between us. “This conversation is far from over little bird. I may not find out tonight, but I will find out eventually.” 

I glance down at the ground, unable to meet his intense gaze any longer. “It doesn’t matter…” 

“Of course it matters.” He snaps back at me. 

Finally after I tug at his hands a few times he releases me. I let out the breath I didn’t even realize I was holding in. 

“Thank you, thank you for the flowers.” I mumble while staring at the roses. I lead us back to the kitchen so I can fill a vase with water. I cut the stems carefully before placing the pristine flowers in Gran’s old crystal vase and putting it on the kitchen table. I think she would have liked that. “They’re beautiful Eric.”

“Happy to oblige little bird.” He replies rather stiffly. 

“Would you - would you mind waiting for a minute while I change? I can’t stand being in my funeral dress anymore.” 

That finally causes him to give me a smug smile. I don’t have to read his mind to know exactly what he is thinking. “Oh get your head outta the gutter. Don’t look so satisfied with yourself, you might strain something.” I comment with an eye roll before making my way up the back staircase. The vampire follows along behind me. “I knew you’d cave eventually.” He says in a sarcastic manner. Finally I’ve got some feeling back in me again, even if it is irritation. The man really has a way of pushing people’s buttons. 

As I reach me and Sookie’s bedroom door I round on Eric. “I’m afraid this is where the tour ends tallboy. You’re more than welcome to wait downstairs.” 

Instead of leaving, the man moves forwards until there’s barely an inch between us. My backs pinned to the door. Tucking a stray white blonde curl behind my ear he leans in further. “Now why would I do a thing like that?” 

I can feel myself swallow thickly. “Well I - I need to get ready for bed...church tomorrow…haven’t been sleeping much recently.” 

“Church, really, how...unsurprising.” He notes with a wry grin. 

“Well it does come around every Sunday.” I say with an edge to my voice. 

Eric let’s out a chuckle. “How about you let me inside, can’t protect you very well from the hallway now can I?” 

I stare at him in disbelief and suspicion. “Why are you here exactly?” 

“Isn’t it obvious, I’m here for you.” He says in a tone that’s far more serious than before. 

Letting my brain process that for a few moments I figure in for a penny in for a pound. “If you’re going to be so pushy about it I suppose you can come in. Sookie won’t be back until late tonight. Just so we are perfectly clear that means you can come inside and sit on the settee, not on the bed.” I say in warning. 

He puts his hands up in mock defense. “Not the bed, got it.” 

Opening the door Eric moves faster than I can see and is lounging on me and Sookie’s white settee with blue flowers on it. One arm slung over the top of it. He looks so...out of place. 

I try my best to ignore him as I flit about the room and grab my nightgown and robe before heading to the bathroom to change. “You know you could change out here. I certainly wouldn’t mind.” He comments dryly while giving me a mischievous smile. 

I glare at him. “I’m sure you wouldn’t.” Then I slam the bathroom door closed.


	10. Chapter 10

ERIC NORTHMAN

Good gods I thought seeing her that first night in a white dress was bad but seeing her in a flowery pink night gown...it’s like she’s trying to make me fall over the edge. Vampire bait doesn’t even cover it. She looks more like vampire heroine. If I didn’t have more self control my fangs would have dropped instantly. Sybil walks out of the bathroom while brushing her long thick white hair. I must have a look on my face because she stares at me confused. “Is something the matter?” She asks. 

“Oh a very many things are the matter…” I trail off. 

Her usually warm brown eyes harden on me. Those eyes are so dark they’re almost onyx in color. “Has anyone ever told you that you are an extremely cryptic man?” 

“Frequently little bird.” 

Her tiny pert nose scrunches together in annoyance. “Why do you call me that?” 

I shrug. “I don’t know, you just remind me of one is all.” I answer truthfully. 

“If I asked you to stop calling me that would you?” 

I smirk at her. “Probably not.” 

Sybil rolls her eyes at me. “Figured.” She puts her hairbrush on the vanity before turning back around to stare at me warily. “Do you - do you want a book to read or something? I feel weird with you just sitting there.” 

“Well what are you reading now?” I am genuinely curious. She opens up her night stand and holds up a copy of Demons. 

I raise an eyebrow at her literature choice. “We’ve moved on to Dostoyevsky have we?” 

“What can I say, I’m a woman with many interests.” 

I let my gaze travel up and down her petite curvy body. Honestly I don’t know what to call her because she certainly isn’t human. She doesn’t smell human anyways. Sybil smells like warmth and sunshine and rich honey. “That you certainly are.” 

She comes and sits next to me on the settee hesitantly, book in hand. “Have you read it?”

I feel the corner of my mouth quirk up at the memory. “Once many years ago.” 

Sybil’s chin juts out a bit as she eyes me suspiciously. “Did you - did you meet him?” 

“Dostoyevsky? Several times. Ran into him first when he was an outcast in Siberia.” 

Her big bambi eyes become even larger, perfectly pink bow shaped lips part in shock. “You actually met Dostoyevsky! That’s - that’s incredible! What was he like?” Sybil unconsciously leans towards me, her matching robe slides down just a touch showing off more of her milky pale clavicle. I can see the blue of her veins and have the overwhelming urge to trace those lines underneath her lacy nightgown. 

I have to force myself to rip my gaze off her skin and stare into her innocent but curious eyes instead. “He was depressing. Far more complex than most humans though. For a man that has been widely considered a grandfather of existentialism he was surprisingly traditional in his political views. He rejected socialism, rejected the destruction of institutions, and was an absolute pacifist. Rather annoying actually - the pacifist part that is. He had his vices though. Became a gambling addict in Europe and absolutely could not keep it in his pants.” 

Her cupid bow lips pull into a large grin. “I can’t believe you actually met him.”

We ended up talking more about Dostoyevsky then moved onto Washington Irving and Edgar Allen Poe until the dawn was close to approaching. I could tell that Sybil was exhausted, her head was beginning to nod off. Eventually she fell asleep on the settee. Her head pillowed on my shoulder. Soft breaths causing her rather ample chest to rise and fall in a steady pattern. A strange tingling sensation wriggled it’s way into my normally hollow chest as I gazed on her heart shaped face. I pick up the sleeping girl and gently set her tiny form in her bed. Pulling the old quilt up to her chin I sweep the white blonde locks out of her beautiful face, staring at her far longer than I would care to admit. I can feel the dawn approaching though. I have to leave now if I am to make it back to Shreveport in time. Leaning over I inhale that sugary sweet scent again, placing a light kiss on her temple I can practically taste it. Taste the sunshine on her skin. It’s more than just being a virgin. I’ve smelt virgins before and they don’t smell like that.

I have to practically rip myself off her and with one last glance at her sleeping form I force myself to leave. If I’m not more careful that girl is going to be the death of me. She’s the most strangely intoxicating creature I have come across in a very, very long time. I get back to Shreveport with just thirty minutes to spare before the sun is officially up. Pam gives me a knowing look but luckily doesn’t give me any shit as we die for the day in our beds at home. I hate having to use a coffin. I paid a small fortune to have a contractor light tight this house but it was worth it. I find myself thinking of the sleeping girl with miles and miles of pale skin that my fingers ache to touch. I can almost see her in my bed but when I reach out all I feel are my sheets. Soon, soon I will have her here. I just have to be patient and bide my time. My shy little bird will come around eventually.


	11. Chapter 11

SYBIL STACKHOUSE

I fall asleep and then it feels like my alarm immediately went off. I groan at the time. Eight am, what a horrendous hour to have to get up for church. I was never particularly religious but Gran would want me to keep going. I try to get Sookie up to come with me but she is completely dead to the world. The girl looks exhausted. At least I got a couple of hours of sleep. I freeze when I spot them, the two little bite marks on her neck. It’s obvious what happened last night at Bill’s. Did she really let him do that? As long as she wanted him to, I suppose it’s alright. Surprising is all given how back and forth she constantly is about the vampire. 

After showering and throwing on my red dress with white daisies I grab a sun hat on the way out of the house. My powder blue bug takes a minute to start but then I’m off to church. I slip into the back. The church Gran took us to was small enough so that not too many people could come to a sermon at any given time. It made it easier for Sookie and I. None of the parishioners pay me any mind besides Hoyt. He says hello and gives me his condolences about Gran before the preacher begins. I always enjoy when Hoyt is in church, his mind is a nice and generally quiet retreat from all of the other thoughts in the room. 

Sookie is still asleep when I get back. Sam gave her tonight off. Sighing I decide to tidy up the house. Gran always hated any kind of mess or clutter, even a small one. That night Sookie and I had a quiet dinner. It’s rather unnecessary for two people to talk when they’re both telepathic. I can hear her racing thoughts about what happened last night in Bill’s bed...and his bathtub. I wince at the pornographic images. She notices my reaction and says sorry before finally getting her thoughts to calm down. It appears she really was happy to let Bill bite her given how much she replays the moment over and over again. At eight pm the doorbell rings. Sookie goes running towards it expectantly. I let out a sigh but am happy that she is so over the moon about the man she lost her virginity to. A silver lining to all of the horrific things that have been happening recently. “Sybil! Can you come here please!” Sookie screeches. Confused I rush out to the front door only to pause when I see Eric standing in the foyer. 

“Eric I - I didn’t expect to see you so soon again.” I stutter out. 

Sookie glares at him. “Just what do you think you’re doing here?” 

He folds his arms across his broad chest. “I’m here to check on your sister obviously. There’s still a serial killer out there. A serial killer who seems to have a target on your family. Someone should stay the night again to watch over her.” 

My twin rounds on me with venom in her eyes. “You said he just stopped by last night to drop off the flowers and give you his condolences.” 

I feel my shoulders cave in at her demeanour. My face falls and my mouth becomes dry with nervousness. I don’t like when my sister’s upset with me. “He did! I already told you nothing happened!” I try to say reassuringly. It’s the truth after all. 

“Nothing happened? Oh so he just stayed the night out of the goodness of his heart. Be real Sybil, you really expect me to believe that?” She questions accusingly. 

I let my thoughts from last night flit through my mind. “You know I’m telling the truth.” My voice sounds wobbly. 

“You - you spent all of last night with Eric talking about nineteenth century Russian and British literature? Seriously?” She says like she still doesn’t believe me. 

“What? You say that like it’s weird.” 

“That’s because it is weird!” She yells back. 

Suddenly Bill is added into the mix, showing up at the front door. “Eric? What the hell do you think you are doing here?” 

The taller blonde vampire glares at him. “None of your concern.” 

“If it involves the Stackhouse sisters then it is most certainly my concern.” Bill hisses back. 

“I think it is best if you leave now Mr. Northman.” Sookie proclaims haughtily. 

Eric looks like he’s about ready to erupt. “Wait, wait, wait, wait. Let’s all just calm down and take a breath. There is no need to ask Eric to leave. He’s my - my friend.” I say putting myself between Sookie and Bill and the tall vampire. 

Bill glares at us. “Eric is not the kind of vampire you want as a friend, trust me on that Sybil.” 

I match his glare with equal intensity. “I think I can sort the wrong type out for myself thanks.” 

“Sybil I will not let you be involved with him.” Sookie commands me. 

“What are you talking about, I’m not involved with anyone! It’s none of your business anyways!” I snap at her. Why can’t she let it be? 

“You are my sister! It is most certainly my business who you do and do not associate with!” 

“That is completely unfair! I didn’t have a problem when you started dating a vampire who also happens to be an ex confederate soldier!” I seeth at her. 

Sookie lets out an offended gasp. “Sybil! There is no need for harsh words!” 

I inhale a deep breath. “Whatever, we can continue this conversation later. Eric why don’t we head out for a bit.” 

“Glady.” He says before taking my hand and almost dragging me out of the house. Eric helps me into the car and slams on the gas. I notice his fingers flex onto the steering wheel, they look like they just might break the darn thing. 

“I - I am so sorry about that Eric. Sookie was way out of line with everything she said tonight.” I stammer out. 

He chuckles darkly. “Oh I know she was...but I don’t particularly care about her opinion of me. I care about your opinion of me.” 

I can’t help but smile warmly. “You don’t have to worry about that. After everything that happened with Gran...I don’t know what I would have done if you weren’t there.” 

“What would you like to do tonight Sybil? We’ve got until dawn after all.” 

Now it’s my turn to chuckle. “Maybe you’ve got until dawn, but I’ve got work tomorrow. Speaking of work don’t you own a club?” 

Eric shrugs lightly. “Pam can run the club on her own for a few nights at least. Would you let me show you somewhere special? It’s close by I promise.” 

“Sure. I’m up for an adventure tonight tall boy.” I reply jokingly. 

“Hmm, tall boy. Any chance if I tell you I don’t like the nickname you’ll stop using it?” 

I tap my finger on my chin pretending to be contemplating it. “Mmm, no I don’t think so.” 

Of all places he could take me to the vampire takes me to a swimming hole midway between Bon Temps and Shreveport. I stare at him in shock. “You want to go swimming?” 

“One of the few activities from my human life that I still enjoy.” He shares openly. I’m even more shocked that the man is sharing anything about his human life. 

“Well that’s mighty fine Eric there’s just one problem. I um, I can’t swim.” I admit feably while glancing down at my stupid leg braces. 

Realization seems to dawn on him as he follows my eye movements. “Augh, I see. I’m sorry I didn’t even think about that…” 

“Oh! Oh it’s perfectly fine. No it’s just my legs have always been weak and Gran never wanted to risk me trying to swim.” I explain. 

Eric looks at me in that cryptic way of his. “Would you like to learn?” 

I perk up instantly. “Seriously? You’d let me go in the water?” 

“Sure I would. Everyone should know what it’s like to swim. The best place to be in the entire world is on the open ocean. Nothing quite like it.” He says with a sigh. 

“I’ve never been in the ocean before. Saw it on the drive to New Orleans a few times but Gran would never let me get too close.” I try to defend my complete lack of worldliness to the vampire.

“Come on, we need to right some wrongs tonight. Starting with getting you in the water.” 

Eric takes my hand and leads me to the dock. He starts stripping down and I turn around with a yelp. I can hear him laughing but I don’t turn around until I hear a loud splash in the water. The massive pale vampire is twirling through the water like he lives there. Like he belongs in it. He almost reminds me of a crocodile. I take off my shoes and leg braces but once I get to my dress I hesitate. No one but Sookie, Gran, and Tara have seen me in my underthings before. I force myself not to overthink it and start unbuttoning the red dress. I am sure my face is the same shade of red as my dress as the garment falls onto the ground. I can feel my blush work its way down my chest. Creeping towards the end of the dock and staring out at the deep dark water I start to feel much much more nervous about my sudden streak of freedom. I feel more nervous about the water than I do about being almost naked in front of Eric.


	12. Chapter 12

ERIC NORTHMAN

Scratch that, seeing Sybil in her bra and panties is the closest thing to heaven I’ve ever seen. Her fair skin turns the most delectable shade of pink when she drops the dress on the dock. The girl’s hands immediately move to cover her ample chest. She shivers slightly in the evening air even though it’s your typical sweltering Louisiana night. Sybil reminds me of a kitten as she tiptoes to the very edge of the dock and stares down at the water in terror. Fear obviously replaced her earlier excitement.

“Aren’t you going to jump in?” I ask only slightly mocking. 

Sybil shakes her head profusely. “Are you crazy? I can’t just jump in! I’ll drown!” 

I roll my eyes. “I’m not going to let you drown little bird. Trust me. If you jump in I promise I won’t let anything happen to you.” 

Her onyx eyes lock onto my blue ones and it feels like time is standing still. We both seem momentarily frozen. Ever so slowly the fear in her eyes gets replaced again by calmness, by certainty. Sybil is teetering on the edge there. So close. All she needs is just one more tiny step. She takes a deep breath, closes her eyes tight scrunching her face, then takes that final step off the dock into the unknown. Her luscious body falls into the water sending ripples out from all around her. I dive under the surface and pull her small form towards me before swimming back up. She lets out a large gasp as we breach the surface, although I think that’s more due to surprise over lack of oxygen. 

Sybil wraps her arms around my shoulders tightly. I can practically feel her racing heart beating right next to my inanimate one. Her face is tucked into my neck, body curled into my chest. My long fingers clutch at her waist and underneath her thighs. I didn’t imagine her skin would feel so warm, so soft...almost like silk. “Oh my lord! Eric Northman you better not let me go I mean it!” 

I laugh at her anxious tone. “Don’t think me so cruel Sybil, I’m not going to let you go.” If I had known all it would take to get her in her underwear was to offer to keep her afloat in the water I would have taken her out here the first night we met. 

The little bird finally begins to relax slightly. Her heart shaped face looks up at me, lips only an inch away from mine. “The water’s warmer than I thought it would be. Almost like bath water.” She comments surprised. 

I twirl her around and start swimming us out further from the dock. Her grip around my shoulders tightens again.


	13. Chapter 13

SYBIL STACKHOUSE

I can’t believe I let Eric see me in my underwear. What on earth was I thinking! I wasn’t thinking that’s what. Of course the minute I got home that evening Sookie sees everything that happened. Every thought flitting through my mind open for her scrutiny. Even the ones where I thought about kissing the tall vampire. Stupid, stupid, stupid. Like a handsome vampire would ever be interested in me in that way. I think the vampire found me...unique...but that doesn’t mean he wanted me in any sort of romantic way. He just enjoyed teasing me about it is all, riling me up. I don’t care what my stupid vision showed there is no way it could be true. 

When Sookie sees it, sees my old vision of Eric and I she practically jumps down my throat. Screaming that Eric is bad news. That Bill doesn’t trust him so I shouldn’t trust him. I rush upstairs and slam our bedroom door closed. She can sleep on the couch for all I care. Why does she always have to do that, have to boss me around, just because she’s two minutes older? Because she can control her powers and I can’t? Because I can’t walk without help? What gives her the right? 

I only get a few hours sleep before my alarm goes off to get ready for work. I still can’t believe what happened last night with Eric. That he took me out into that lake. No one’s ever done something like that for me before, helped me try something that would be dangerous because of my leg braces. Gran always kept me tucked away. I only left the house for work or church or to pre-approved low volume events that I had an escort to. Now it seems that Sookie is trying to take up that mantle. But I don’t need that anymore. I don’t need a keeper. 

I leave the house just as Jason is coming in the back. I don’t think Sookie’s up yet but at this point I don’t really care. She can deal with whatever trouble he’s gotten himself into if she wants to be the boss of everything. It’s my first day back to work since Gran died. Janie gives me a big hug the moment I arrive. She wasn’t able to make it to the funeral since she was out of town. “Oh my gosh Sybil I am so sorry about your Gran. She was the kindest soul I had ever met. I just found out what happened to her this morning from old Mrs. Maisley. It’s horrible, despicable...what sort of person would do something like that to Adele? Are you alright?” 

I can feel the sorrow and grief and love coming off of her. I hug her back tightly. “Thank you Janie. Me and Sookie are doing alright. Just, just trying to get by.” 

Janie pulls back and cups my face in her hands. “Are you sure? Do you need to stay with me and little Henry for a while?” 

I shake my head. “No I promise we’re gettin’ by.” 

She rubs her hands up and down my arms gently, letting out a tiny sigh. “Why don’t I pop across the street and get us some super sugary high fat iced mochas with whipped cream. I know they’re your favourite.” 

I smile at my best friend and give her another tight hug before letting her go. She always knows what to do, it’s one of the qualities I admire most about her. After she comes back with our caffeine kicks she eventually prods out everything that happened to me since the night I found Gran. I spill like a broken damn. I need good advice. She sits quietly listening to me as I recount all that has happened in just a few days. 

“Did you really have a vision about Eric?” She whispers. 

I nod reluctantly. “Yeah, but I don’t know what to make of it! I’ve never seen something like that before. All of my other visions were about someone dying and I only had them asleep.” 

She smiles warmly at me. “I may not know much Sybil, or fully understand what it is you do, but what I can tell you is that after all of my years being your friend, if you saw what you saw then it’s meant to be. Don’t underestimate yourself so much.”

I fiddle with the rim of my almost empty coffee cup. “I suppose so…” 

That evening Sookie is back at work so luckily we won’t cross paths after everything that happened. Maybe my twin and I just need some time to cool off. We can find our way back to each other, we always have. Staring at my cell phone I debate about calling Eric as twilight descends upon us. Before I have time to consider it the vampire is at my door. I may not be able to read his mind but I can sense his hollow presence. There is an aura to him that is distinctly different from Bill, every vampire really has a distinctive aura you just have to look harder to find it. I throw the door open happily. “Eric you’re here!” 

“Thought you could use some company.” He says while leaning against the door frame.

I shrug at him. “I’m fairly used to being alone, easier to think that way.” 

“Well...I was thinking that maybe you could accompany me to Fangtasia tonight. With the killer still on the loose I don’t think it’s the best idea for you to stay here alone. Especially seeing as Bill is preoccupied as of late and likely will be for some time.” He tells me expectantly. 

I frown while looking down at my yellow sundress and white cardigan. I don’t think I even own a single black outfit besides my funeral clothes. “Won’t I sort of, you know, stick out?” 

Eric gives me a knowing somewhat predatory grin. “Sticking out isn’t always a bad thing Sybil Stackhouse. Trust me, you stick out in all the best ways. Besides, Pam keeps pestering me to bring you around again.” 

“Really? She didn’t seem to particularly care for me one way or the other.” 

He waves me off. “Nevermind that, that’s just Pam being Pam.” 

I shake my head at him. “I can’t, I’ve got work tomorrow.” 

Eric lets out an irritated sigh. “I’ll write you a note.” 

I cross my arms over my chest in a huff. “I’m being serious Eric. I do have to sleep sometimes you know.” 

He narrows his eyes on me. “Fine, then you can sleep in my office. The place is soundproofed. No one will disturb you.” 

“Well now you’re just being impractical. I’ll have to drive all the way to Shreveport then all the way back for work.” I point out poking holes in his plan.

“That won’t be a problem. We don’t need to drive. If I promise to take you there and back before sunrise will you come?” He asks in the cryptic manner of his. 

What on earth is he up to? “I suppose…” 

Before I can say anything the man is picking me up and we are moving faster than I’ve ever moved before. After I blink a few times I realize that we aren’t moving across the ground, we are moving through the air. I let out a shriek and wrapped my arms around Eric tighter. “You can fly!” I cry out.

He laughs at my surprised face I’m sure. “One of the perks to being over a thousand.” 

I stare at the vampire in shock. Over a thousand years old. Bill mentioned Eric was older than him but I didn’t realize just how much. Within minutes we land adjacent to the back entrance of Fangtasia. Eric sets me down but has to quickly pick me back up again when my knees buckle. I’m shaking from head to toe, filled with adrenaline. Eric does as he promised and sets me down on the couch in his office. He blurs around the room for a few moments before setting down a couple of blankets and a pillow on the coffee table in front of me. 

Despite knowing he can’t read minds it almost seems like he can with me because he pulls out an original copy of Crime and Punishment from the top drawer in his desk. “Are you - are you serious?” I gape at him in awe. The vampire is certainly full of surprises tonight. 

“Figured you might want something to read while I attend a few...meetings. Pam is out front if you need anything just let her or Longshadow know. I’m sorry I can’t stay longer tonight little bird.” He says while tucking an errant wind swept strand of hair behind my ear. 

“No it’s perfectly fine. I’ve got Dostoyevsky to keep me company. Everyone has to work right?” 

“Right.” He replies with a soft genuine smile before walking out of the office. 

I run my fingers gingerly over the delicate spine of the old book before opening it and letting them glide over the handwritten note from the author himself. That has got to be the coolest thing I have ever seen. I haven’t read Crime and Punishment since high school. I eagerly open the book, it’s only a little after eight pm. I can stay up for a while to read anyways. 

Just as I begin yawning in the surprisingly quiet office I check the time. Good gracious it’s almost eleven! How did I let the time get away from me? I quickly close the book and start arranging the blankets on the couch so I can get a few hours of sleep. Then I hear it. I hear Jason’s voice, the thoughts in his head, and the only thing he is thinking of is blood. Vampire blood. It’s like a recorded loop. Flying out of the office the bass from the loud music practically knocks me over. I try my best to ignore it, to ignore all of the other human thoughts vying for attention as I navigate through the crowded room. Bodies writhing next to me. I can tell he’s close by. He’s got to be in here somewhere. 

Suddenly a hand lands on my shoulder and I jump. A man, a human man, is smiling at me. He’s a good six inches taller than me. “You know you’re the prettiest girl in this place? You wanna dance?” 

“Oh, no thank you! Sorry I’m looking for someone.” I have to yell over the music. 

Instead of letting go the man grips tighter and snakes an arm around my waist before pulling my body flush against his. I let out a yelp in surprise at the man’s rude and brazen actions. I try to push on his chest but it doesn’t seem to do much good. My arms are trapped between my chest and his as he grinds his body onto mine. His hands clutch onto my back. Then one hand goes lower and grabs onto my ass. “I said no! Don’t touch me!” I yell again. The man laughs at me, actually laughs. I think he might be on something. The man’s grip on my ass tightens and he puts his mouth on the lower part of my neck. Licking and sucking on it. Disgust racks it’s way to my core. His tongue feels wet and slimy. I can hear his thoughts, what he wants to do to me and I almost throw up. 

Suddenly the man is ripped off of me and goes flying across the room. I whirl around expecting to see Eric’s but instead I am greeted by Pam. If looks could kill the man who just groped me would be a pile of ashes right now. Her blue eyes are filled with thunder as she stares down the accoster. Pam blurs over to the man and leans over him threateningly. “If I ever see you doing that to another woman again I will rip your throat out through your asshole. Do you understand?” 

The man nods at her terrified before getting up and rushing out of the bar as fast as he can. Before I get the chance to properly thank her Pam grabs me by the arm and starts pulling me back to Eric’s office. “Wait! Stop! I have to find my brother first!” 

She gives me a hard glare. “How do you know he’s here?” 

I can’t quite meet her intense gaze. “I could, you know, hear him. His thoughts I mean.” 

She looks at me mildly perturbed. “You could hear him all the way from Eric’s office?” 

I nod at her like it’s no big deal which truth be told it isn’t. “It’s easier to hear someone’s thoughts from a distance if you know them well.” 

“Can you still hear him? I don’t see your brother anywhere.” Pam comments while her eyes quickly dart around the bar. 

I focus for a moment before realizing that Jason’s thoughts are getting dimmer. He must be getting further away. At the rate he’s fading he has to be driving. “Shoot he’s driving I missed him. That idiot is getting into trouble. Again.” 

She sighs. “Well not much you can do about it now. Come on cupcake, let’s get you back to the office. I think you and that dress have caused enough commotion for one night.” 

I toss and turn on the comfy couch fretfully but eventually I fall asleep and manage to get a few hours shut eye. When I wake up the next morning I’m already back home. Eric must have flown me back and I didn’t even wake up.


	14. Chapter 14

ERIC NORTHMAN

The office still smells like her. That sweet sunshine and honey scent permeates the air. I simply stand there and let it wash over my lungs. I have some business to attend to with the Queen tonight and likely tomorrow night as well. I can hear Pam’s heels clacking as she comes into the office behind me. “You know I’m finally beginning to see what all of the fuss is about with the Stackhouse sisters.” 

“While I’m away can you -” 

Pam cuts me off before I can finish my sentence. “I’ll look after your little breather for you. She’s entertaining to say the least.” Coming from Pam that’s almost a compliment. 

When she called me last night and told me what that human did, that another man pawed at her, that another man touched what’s mine...well let’s just say the man's body parts have become very well acquainted with the Red River. Pam happily supplied me with the man’s name and address off his credit card receipts. I think she enjoyed watching it almost as much as I enjoyed tearing his body apart. 

I drive to the Queen’s estate in New Orleans instead of flying. Anything to prolong the inevitable meeting. She is an absolute pain in the ass. A moronic sunshine and blood obsessed pain in the ass. She enjoys collecting exotic tasting humans and whenever you visit she insists that you play with her and her pets in her fake day room. The light’s are far too bright and the over the top ornate decor is more disturbing than a psych ward. “Sheriff! How wonderful of you to join me! How do you like my new pool? It’s crystalline blue isn’t it?” The redheaded Queen greets me enthusiastically. 

I put on the best fake smile I can. Appeasing a younger vampire is more obnoxious than you can imagine. “My Queen, you are looking radiant as always.” 

She waves off the compliment. “Flattery will get you absolutely nowhere Sheriff. Tell me, what is the situation regarding vampire blood usage in your area?” 

I let out a weary sigh. “I am afraid to say it is an ongoing issue my Queen.” 

“Hmm...interesting. Have you been able to track down the distributors?” 

“Yes, some of them. Although many continue to be elusive. I will not rest until they are all dealt with my Queen.” I promise her. 

She lets out that disturbing tinkling laugh of hers. “Oh Eric. I didn’t call you here to have them eliminated. I called you here to offer a business proposal, you are quite the entrepreneur.” 

I sit down stiffly at her small child sized game table. “What sort of proposal?” 

She lets out a sigh. “Well, I figured that if the humans are going to sell and get high off of our blood anyways we might as well get a cut of the profit margins.” 

I stare at her in mild surprise. I knew she was in debt to the IRS but I didn’t realize she was quite that desperate. She’s desperate and she’s turning to me for help. Oh this is just too good. If I can...convince...the V sellers in my area to work for me and the Queen not only will it be an extra source of revenue but if I track each transaction I will have permanent black mail on her. And she is just handing it over. She truly believes herself to be untouchable. 

I call my accountant to discuss setting up a tracking system when I am informed of a discrepancy - a sixty thousand dollar discrepancy.


	15. Chapter 15

SYBIL STACKHOUSE

Every night for the past four nights Pam comes to my home and watches over me. I ask about a thousand times but she refuses to tell me where Eric is. Vampire business I have to presume. One night I try to go over to Jason’s house after work to talk with him about what he’s doing, about what I overheard the other night at the bar, but Pam appears in the middle of the road and I slam on the brakes screaming. She moves me from the driver's seat to the passenger seat and berates me for being a moron. Berates me for being stupid enough to confront someone hopped up on V. She won’t leave that night until I promise not to confront my brother. I want to argue with her, argue that Jason would never do such a thing, but after what happened when Gran died...I don’t know maybe she has a point. 

The vampire seems to take particular pleasure in doing each other’s nails every night. She has a thing for face masks as well. I don’t think my skin has ever been so well moisturized. It reminds me of when Sookie and I used to hang out late into the evening as teenagers. 

Tonight we made avocado masks and are sitting in the living room watching some terribly cheesy rom com on the television but neither of us are really paying attention. “Can I ask you something?” 

“Shoot cupcake.” Pam responds lazily flipping through a copy of Vogue. 

“Is Eric...what am I to Eric exactly? Why is he looking after me?” 

She lets out a bored sigh. “Eric is much simpler than you’re making him out to be.” 

I look at her confused. “What is simple about him?” 

“Oh good god you are so naive. He cares about you Sybil. More than you could possibly realize. More than he probably realizes himself. Eric was never much for words, but I can tell by his actions.” She explains as if she’s reading something off one of her magazines. 

I feel a warm blush spread across my cheeks. “If you say so.” 

“Can I ask you a question?” She inquires while fixing one of her nails. I nod my head yes. 

Pam shifts towards me a bit more. “Have you ever had a boyfriend before?” 

I let out an awkward laugh. “No, lord no. I um, I’m not really designed to date.” 

She gives me a slow appeasing gaze. “You’re joking right?” 

“You try dating when you can hear every thought in a man’s head. At least Sookie can block them out, to a degree anyways.” I reply in our defense. 

“Ever been kissed?” She asks with a raised eyebrow. 

I snort loudly. “No! The only person who ever laid a hand on me was…” I trail off at the memories of Uncle Bartlett. I can’t believe I almost brought that up. 

“Was…” Pam prods me along. 

I look down at the rug instead and pick at the fringe. “Nothing it - it happened a long time ago. Doesn’t matter anymore.” 

She shifts forwards even closer. “It wasn’t consensual?”

I feel a lump form in my throat. “He didn’t do anything really, just touching, back when I was a little kid. Lots of girls have it worse.” 

“Who exactly?” She asks but her tone is much more serious than before. 

I accidentally pulled out a piece of the rugs fringe. “My Uncle Bartlett.” 

I notice the vampire taking a sharp inhale but she simply offers her apologies for having to go through that and doesn’t prod any further. She certainly has a talent for knowing when and when not to push people.


	16. Chapter 16

That Friday instead of feeling Pam’s familiar presence when night falls I feel Eric’s. My heart skips a beat as I rush to the door to open it, but the vampire is already inside the foyer. Before I can overthink it I wrap my arms around his waist and pull him into a hug. He puts his strong arms around me and binds me to him tightly. “Did you miss me?” Eric asks with a chuckle. 

I pull my head back and look up into his mesmerizing eyes. “Maybe, did you miss me?” 

“Maybe.” He says but there is a mischievous grin on his face. 

Of course Sookie and Bill have to walk in right at that moment. I try to pull away from Eric but keeps me bracketed to him. “Can I help you with something?” Eric asks, irritation in his tone. 

“What are you doing with my sister?” Sookie says accusingly. 

“He’s not doing anything. I was just saying hello.” I tell her while pushing Eric slightly. He finally lets me go with a huff but he keeps one hand clenched on my lower back.

Sookie looks like she wants to say something more but after the catastrophic blow out we had after the first night Pam came over she’s been hesitant to push her views about Eric on me. “Maybe we should leave for the evening Sybil. Allow Bill and Sookie some time alone together.”

I nod along letting him guide me to the door. “Wait! Just hold on a sec, where are you taking her? What time will you be back?” Sookie questions. 

“I’m taking her to Fangtasia for the evening where she’ll be safe. You shouldn’t worry so much, you’ll give yourself lines.” Eric bites back at her. Bill actually pulls on Sookie’s arm a bit. 

“Sookie please just -” but my twin interrupts me mid sentence. “We’re coming with you.” 

“Sookie! Come on that is completely unnecessary…” I trail off at the murderous look on her face. She almost blew a fuse when she found out Eric took me to his club alone last time we saw each other. I learned a long time ago to pick my battles with Sookie. “We’re going.” She proclaims resolutely. 

I can tell Sookie wants to argue when I get into Eric’s car instead of Bill’s but thankfully Bill places a hand on her arm and shakes his head no. At least she listens to someone nowadays. 

The car ride is silent at first until I finally break down. “I am so sorry about this. Sookie’s a good person, a good sister really she’s just…”

“Just overprotective?” Eric finishes the sentence for me.

I twirl a strand of my white hair around my finger. “Something like that.” 

“Can I ask a favor of you?” He inquires politely. 

“Of course, anything! What is it?” 

He glances over at me once then back at the dark road ahead. “Would you be able to read a few people’s minds for me? My accountant found a discrepancy and I could use your help.” 

“What sort of discrepancy?” 

“The sort that requires your unique capabilities. Someone has stolen sixty thousand from our business accounts at Fangtasia and we are having trouble finding the responsible party.” He explains smoothly. 

“I’ll help on one condition. Whoever turns out to be responsible we turn over to the police.” I tell him firmly. I know that Eric is kind to me but I doubt he extends everyone the same courtesy. 

He gives me a half smile and lets out something between a snort and a laugh. “Sure thing I’ll uh, I’ll turn them over the authorities.” 

I glare at him. “I’m not joking Eric! We hand them over to the police. I’m not going to be responsible for anyone else dying.”

Eric puts his hand over where his heart would be. “I promise little bird.”


	17. Chapter 17

ERIC NORTHMAN

When we pull up to Fangtasia I see my accountant’s car is already in the parking lot. I help Sybil into the club. The moment she sees Pam the girl goes running up and hugs her. For a moment I think Pam might shove her off but surprisingly enough my progeny embraces her tightly. “Hello there cupcake.” She says in her usual dry tone. Pam has yet to tell me all of what happened while I was away but I am happy that my progeny has seemed to take a liking to the girl who is going to be mine. 

Sookie and Bill follow in right after us. They both stare at the sweating accountant suspiciously. “What exactly is going on here Mr. Northman?” Bill asks in that annoying southern drawl. 

“I need Sybil’s assistance with a business matter is all. Someone is stealing from Fangtasia.” 

“Like hell am I letting you use her!” Sookie yells at me. She really is getting on my last nerve. 

“I would suggest you mind your tone little girl.” Pam snarls behind me. 

“No one’s using me Sookie. I told him I’d help. They’re going to hand over the thief to the authorities once I figure out who it is.” Sybil says in my defense. 

Sookie seems to be mulling things over. Why on earth the girl believes she is the one to give her twin permission to make even basic decisions is beyond me. “Fine, but Sybil doesn’t do it alone. We do it together. We are a package deal Mr. Northman. If you want our help we will give it but anyone that has wronged you must be given to the police.” 

Sybil puts her head in her hands embarrassed by her twin. 

“Deal Miss Stackhouse. You have my word.” I assure them both. 

The twins sit down across from the accountant that’s about ready to pass out from hyperventilating. Sybil reaches out and places her hand over his giving the man a sickeningly sweet smile. “Relax Bruce, it’s alright, take a deep breath.” 

The man doesn’t seem to relax at all but he doesn’t take his hand away from hers. The twins stare at the man for several seconds. “Did you steal the money?” Sybil asks. 

“No, no you gotta believe me. I didn’t do it. I swear to you…” 

“Do you know who did?” Sookie interrupts him. 

After a few more moments of silence Sybil speaks up again. “He’s telling the truth.” 

“You trust the skinny ones to clear the fat one.” Longshadow accuses. I give him a warning glance and he backs down immediately. “Bring the next one in.” I tell Pam who goes to retrieve Ginger from out in the hall. 

The old blonde bartending ditz sits down from across the twins. “These women have some questions for you, be a good girl and answer them will ya?” I command. 

Ginger winks at me. “Aye aye captain.” 

Sybil reaches out to grab her hand but Ginger snatches it back. “Don’t touch me!” 

“Hold her still.” I tell Pam who grabs her and pulls her Ginger’s arms forwards. 

Sybil puts back on that sweet smile. “Ginger, someone’s been stealing money from the bar.” 

Ginger looks surprised. “Really?” 

After a few moments Sookie speaks up. “She didn’t do it.” 

“But she knows who did.” Sybil clarifies. 

“Fuck you!” Ginger spits out. 

Sybil pulls Ginger’s hand closer. “Who? Who’s going to kill you? Honey what’s his name?” 

“It’s blank, it’s like her memories have been erased.” Sookie comments obviously confused. 

“I don’t know anything I swear!” Ginger cries out. 

Sybil looks directly at me. “She’s been glamoured.” 

Fuck, it’s not a human, it’s a vampire who’s been stealing. It couldn’t be Pam. She’s loyal to a fault. Longshadow bolts from behind the bar and lunges towards the Stackhouse sisters. I don’t even have to think about it, my body just reacts. In milliseconds Sybil is in my arms and across the room from the traitorous vampire. Longshadow grabs Sookie instead and pins her to the table. Just as he’s about to drink from the telepath Bill has to fucking stake him like the absolute moron that he is. The vampire starts disintegrating before our eyes. Blood pouring out of him all over the older Stackhouse twin. She stares at the gory scene in terror. Ginger starts screaming at the top of her lungs. Sybil grabs onto my shoulders and buries her face in my neck, her eyes are closed tight. I can feel her entire body clench. I think the poor girl has seen enough blood and death in her life with those dreams she has. I rush her into my back office and set her down on the couch. “Stay here, I’ll be back in a minute.” I tell her before placing a kiss on top of her silver hair and going back out to deal with the mess Bill just made. 

Bill has already taken Sookie to the bathroom to help her wash up. Pam is standing over Ginger as the human is cleaning up the bloody mess whimpering about Jesus and her mother and some other nonsense. I glance over at Pam. “When she’s finished glamour her for me.” 

Pam gives me a skeptical look. “Are you sure? She’s been glamoured one too many times already. Who knows how much of her is left?” 

“It’s either that or turn her. You want her?” I ask already knowing the answer. 

Pam scoffs. “Please I’m not that desperate.”


	18. Chapter 18

SYBIL STACKHOUSE

I rock back and forth, back and forth trying to get the stench of blood and iron out of my nose. I’ve seen a lot of horrible things in my visions but that was downright vile. The way he just...imploded like that. 

Pam comes back to sit with me. The usually cold vampire strokes my hair gently as we sit in silence. I think Eric must be dealing with - with whatever the hell just happened out there. I ball my hands up into tight fists, feeling my nails dig into the skin of my palm. An old habit I haven’t done since I was a kid. A way to tell the difference between reality and my dreams. 

I can’t tell how much time has passed, maybe minutes maybe hours, but someone picks me up. Someone who feels like salt and cold wet wind. Eric, it’s Eric. He murmurs something to Pam in Swedish before carrying me outside. He sets me in the back of Bill’s car. I notice him whispering something into Bill’s ear through the open drivers side window. Eric’s demeanor is cold and ruthless as he talks to the other vampire. Almost like the night he first saw my face after Jason hurt me. A shiver runs down my spine. Whatever is to come I don’t think it’s going to be good.

My twin and I cling onto each other as we make our way inside our home. Bill following along closely behind. I notice Sookie is wearing a weird black leather dress, it must be one of Pam’s. We enter the door and turn on the light. “Don’t look up!” Bill yells at us, which of course causes both Sookie and I to look up. We both scream at our cat hanging from the fan. Blood being flung all over the walls. 

That night Sookie sleeps in my bed with me. I hold onto my twin close. It doesn’t matter what’s happened between the two of us, what we disagree on, we will always be a part of each other. I will always be there for her just as she will always be there for me. 

I end up calling in sick the next morning after what happened last night. Janie’s kind enough to cover for me. Sookie and I are like zombies as we sleep in late and shuffle around the house sipping on our coffee. I barely manage to choke down part of a muffin. Sookie ends up going into work tonight. Pulling out the original copy of War and Peace by Tolstoy that Eric lent me the other night I sit out on the front porch and dive into the book. A car pulls up into the drive. I recognize it as Pam’s. The blonde vampire blurs out of the car and sits down on the front porch swing with me. She yanks the book out of my hand and flips through the pages with a bored expression on her face. “How on earth can you read this? It’s drier than the sahara desert.”

I gently take the book back from her. “Not all of us can find endless enjoyment in the beautiful glossy pages of Vogue.” 

“Well don’t you have a bug up your ass tonight.” She snarks back at me. 

I let out a sigh. “Sorry ‘bout that. Someone killed my cat last night when we got home. Sookie and I had to bury it in the backyard today. It has to be the same person who killed Gran right?” 

Pam stiffens next to me. “The killer was in your house again?” 

I rub my finger up and down the spine of the book. “Yeah I think they were…” 

“Well then it’s time for you to pack a bag cupcake.” Pam says while getting up and showing herself into the house. 

“Wait what? Where are we going?” I ask confused. 

“You seriously think I’m letting you stay in a house where some crazed serial killer murdered your cat last night? You’re moving in with Eric and I for the foreseeable future. Don’t worry we have plenty of room.” Pam explains like that is what I would be worried about. 

“I can’t just leave Sookie here alone! I’ve got responsibilities here, I’ve got a job!” I exclaim completely flummoxed. The vampire pointedly ignores me and continues packing my things. 

“Don’t worry about your job. I already glamoured your boss that ditzy old librarian. I’ll drop by and tell her you’re going to need an extended leave. No need to worry about your sister either, I’m sure that shifter will be all over her.” She answers while sorting through my closet. 

“Wait, wait, just hold on Pam. Let’s talk about this!” 

She tosses my lilac skirt into the suitcase. “There’s nothing left to talk about dear. I’m afraid this is non-negotiable.” 

“Is this Eric’s doing? Where is he anyways?” 

Pam lets out a sigh. “Dealing with that moron Bill. Someone has to drag him to the authority over what happened with Longshadow last night. A trial must be held.” 

“But, but it was in defense of Sookie! Longshadow could have killed her!” 

Pam looks at me a little perturbed. “The rules of the authority are, well, a bit different than we lead humans to believe. Killing another vampire is a grave offence. One of the worst offences you can possibly commit. The insult to warrant such action must be equally grave. The authority doesn’t quite view a human life as equivalent to a vampire life despite what the lady on TV might want humans to think.” 

“Well...if something happens to Bill then, then Sookie’s going to need protection too! She should come with us!” I say while grabbing more clothes for my twin. 

Pam shrugs. “You can certainly invite her but I doubt she’ll take you up on the offer. Besides like I said, that shifter will be all over her if Bill is out of the picture.” 

I don’t like the thought of Sam being her only protection from a serial killer. I know that Sam cares about my sister, that he loves her, but will that be enough? With everything going on? 

“Do you really think something will happen to Bill? I would hate for my sister to lose him. He’s the first man she’s ever loved.” I ask her. 

Pam leans against the vanity looking mildly annoyed at the continual conversation about Bill. “I don’t know cupcake. I really don’t know.”


	19. Chapter 19

ERIC NORTHMAN

Pam calls soon after the sentence has been handed down by the beady eyed magistrate. God I hate dealing with that fucker, but it’s a necessity of living with the authority. I can still hear the screams of that annoying red headed breather that they commuted Bill to turn. It’s like a ringing in my ear. As sheriff I had to bury them six feet under. Tomorrow she will awaken vampire. 

“What is it Pam?” 

“Thought you should know that your little bird is going to be moving in with us for the foreseeable future. The killer was in her house last night, slaughtered the family cat. I know this wasn’t exactly the time table you were planning on but given the circumstances I went ahead and moved it up just a touch.” 

I almost crush the phone. The killer was in her house? When I get my hands on that man...I will do things to him that I haven’t done since my human days. I feel a wave of pure possessiveness course through my dead veins. “Good. Move her things into my room. I will be there shortly. You can tell her Bill’s alive and will be back tomorrow if the Stackhouse sisters want to know.” 

I snap the phone shut before flying back home. The moment I enter the house I can smell her. That sweet scent permeates the air. I follow it upstairs to find my little bird sitting on the edge of my bed with Pam hovering over her. I don’t think I’ve ever seen Pam...dote on someone before. It’s an odd site, one that I’m not quite sure what to make of. 

The two of them finally seem to notice my presence and glance up at me. “Eric you’re here!” Sybil exclaims in a joyous sing song tone. If I had a heartbeat anymore I’m sure it would have skipped a step. Sybil jumps off the bed and tries her best to rush towards me but she doesn’t have those leg braces on. Pam runs past me out of the room as I run forwards and scoop Sybil up in my arms. Twisting around I fall back onto the bed with Sybil curled on top of my chest. Her doe like eyes look surprised at the sudden movement. She pushes her tiny hands on my chest to sit up. 

“Pam told me that Bill’s alive. I just got off the phone with Sookie. Thank you, for whatever you said at his trial, thank you. My sister would have been heartbroken if anything happened to him.” Sybil says with genuine gratitude in her tone. 

I twirl a strand of her white hair around my finger. It’s even softer than her skin. “Of course Sybil.” She doesn’t have to know that I didn’t really say much, just the truth about how Longshadow stole from me. If she wants to give me more credit than who am I to stop her?

My eyes can’t help but flicker down her dark blue dress. It makes her already milky skin look even paler. “Thank you for letting me stay here by the way. You really didn’t have to. I’m sure I would have been fine.” 

“It’s no trouble little bird, trust me the pleasure is all mine.” 

Her delicate fingers twist into the fabric of my shirt. “How long do you think I’ll have to stay? Do you know of any leads on who is after my family?” 

I let my hands trail down from her hair to her hands and intertwine my fingers with hers. Twisting her palm so it is face up I can see the pulsing blue vein just underneath the surface. “You can stay for as long as you like. As for who is after you, we don’t know just yet, but we will find them soon. No one can evade us forever.” 

I hear her breath hitch in nervousness. “Right, of course…” 

Flipping us over I roll so I’m on top of her. My little bird caged beneath me. “I’m never going to let anything happen to you. Do you understand me? You. Are. Mine.” 

Sybil’s large innocent eyes widen in confusion. “What does that mean Eric? What am I to you?” 

“You are mine Sybil. You are the first thing I think about at night and the last thing I think about in the morning. You have no idea just how delectable you are. Like sunshine wrapped up in a pretty blonde bottle. I want you. I want every single piece of you.” I finally admit to the girl that has captivated me since the moment I met her. The one who continues to enthrall and entice me, that I know beyond a shadow of a doubt will always intrigue me. Her mind, her body, her soul. She has no idea just how much of an effect she has on me. On all of those around her.

That confused expression slowly melts away and is replaced by something else. She stares at me with an intent that I’ve never seen behind those brown eyes before. Her small shaky hand reaches up and ever so tenderly she combs those thin delicate fingers through my hair. I feel my entire body shudder at the sensation. I drop lower, letting my hard body press into her soft one. I feel the stuttering breath she takes, the racing of her heartbeat, as if it’s my own. Her perfect plush pink lips only a fraction of an inch away from mine. She will know no other but me. I sink down and crash onto those lips. Good doesn’t even cover it. I can literally taste the sun, taste sweet sugary honey, taste the warmth on her lips. It’s like I can feel life itself thrumming through my entire being. Down deep into my core. The feeling is addictive. She lets out an innocent little whimper as I press down harder on her pillowy lips. Just enough room for me to wedge my tongue between them. It’s like an explosion erupts within me as I explore every crevice in her warm mouth before pulling back and nibbling on those sugary lips again. Her hands curl further into my hair, pulling lightly at the strands. Her heaving chest pushes up into mine. I can feel her entire body quivering underneath me. My hands take on a mind of their own as I trail them up her soft warm thighs and push up her dress. I want more, I want all of her. Her open legs reflexively clench around my waist as my hands trail higher until they are at the skin just underneath her round ass. I move my lips from her mouth to the pale column of her neck as I roll my body into hers. I want to hear that startled gasp and she doesn’t disappoint.


	20. Chapter 20

**_SYBIL STACKHOUSE_ **

Kissing him ignites something within me. Like a dormant beast that I didn’t even know was there has suddenly erupted. He may be cold but it when he touches me it feels like he’s leaving scorched earth in its wake. Eric moves from kissing my neck to kissing my lips again, only this time I taste something different. A thicker salty substance invades my mouth and overwhelms the senses. I feel my heartbeat stop momentarily before starting back up again. Something feels different, much different, like I can feel him inside of me. Thrumming through my veins. He breaks the kiss and pulls back slightly. I open my eyes and realize what it is I am tasting. It’s his blood. A small stream is pouring out of his eyes running all the way down to his lips. Another drop drips into my mouth as I stare up at him. 

“What’s wrong? Are you hurt?” I ask worriedly, reaching up to brush the blood away from his eyes but all that does is smear it further. 

He lets out a sigh. “Nothing’s wrong. It’s just past dawn is all. I need to sleep for the day otherwise the bleeding will only get worse.” 

“Oh I - I didn’t realize that happened to vampires. Hold on I’ll get a washcloth.” I try to get up but the vampire has me pinned to the bed. 

“Don’t worry about it little bird. I’ll take care of it.” He murmurs before giving me one last searing kiss then blurring into the bathroom. Eric comes back out a moment later with a clean face and a red washcloth in his hand...and he’s only wearing a pair of sweatpants. His muscled pale torso is on full display. 

He falls back onto the bed and pulls me towards him until half of my body is practically on top of him. His cool body feels nice against my skin underneath the absurdly thick comforter. I rest my head on his chest. It takes me a moment to realize that I’m not going to hear a heartbeat. Eric runs his fingers through my hair. I glance up at him, his eyes are closed but a content small graces his handsome face. I still can’t believe he kissed me. I can’t believe we are in bed together. I am actually in bed with a half naked man while I’m wearing nothing but a nightgown. If you had told me this is where my night was going to end I would have laughed in your face. 

“Go to sleep little bird.” He says in an amused tone, eyes still closed. 

“You go to sleep tall boy, you’re the one bleeding.” I bite back accusingly. 

He tugs a little harder on the strand of hair he has in his hand but doesn’t say anything else. Eventually I feel him still beneath me, his body becoming even more rigid. I passed out quickly after that, my warm skin pressed to his cold skin. 

_ I’m lying next to Eric, both of us completely naked, legs tangled together in a mess of sheets. I can tell that we just made love. I trace random patterns with my finger across the planes of his bare chest. His blue eyes bore into mine. “What’s running through that head of yours?”  _

_ I shuffle closer, Eric traces his hand along my waist sending a wave of goosebumps across my overheated skin. “Mmm, thinking about pancakes.” I reply jokingly before biting into the flesh of my bottom lip to stop myself from laughing at the vampire’s expression.  _

_ A broad grin lights up the vampire’s face as he starts to laugh. “Pancakes? Really? Someone must be hungry then.”  _

_ “Well you are a very exhausting man Mr. Northman.” I purr while running my fingers through his soft hair.  _

_ “The same could be said for you Mrs. Northman.” He purrs back before pulling my naked body on top of his suddenly. I let out an involuntary yelp. Eric laughs again and I can’t stop myself from laughing along with him. My platinum hair cascades around us, blocking us off from the rest of the world. My heart feels so full of love and happiness it might burst. I reach down and let my lips brush over his. Shock waves seem to rush through my body. It was our hundredth kiss, maybe our thousandth, but it didn’t matter. Every one of them was just as electric and intoxicating as the last.  _

I wake up with a gasp at the erotic dream. I’ve never...never dreamt of someone in that way before. I stiffen when I feel a hard body underneath me. Slowly opening my eyes I see a hard pale chest. I scramble away from him to the edge of the bed. Heart about ready to beat out of my chest. Eric looks almost peaceful as he slumbers. Did I really fall asleep on top of a half naked vampire? Then proceed to have a sex dream about him as my husband? Oh my stars I’m an absolute idiot, world’s biggest moron over here. Feeling more than a little embarrassed I put on my leg braces as quickly as I can and glance over at the clock. It’s just after four pm. I can’t believe I slept that late. I rifle through the duffle bag Pam packed for me and pull out my pastel blue dress with sunflowers on it. Heading to the bathroom to shower and change I glance back at Eric’s still form one last time before closing the door. 


	21. Chapter 21

ERIC NORTHMAN

I can hear the shower running when I wake up. Can smell the trail of sugar she left behind from the rumpled sheets to the duffel bag across the room to the bathroom. I get up and sort through my closet, deciding to change into a black button up with gray slacks. Heading back into the bedroom and sorting through my watch drawer I pick out a silver rolex. Glancing up in the mirror I see Sybil’s reflection in it as she comes out of the bathroom. Long wet platinum curls cascading down her back. All of that pale flesh on display in her sunflower dress. 

She looks up at me in surprise. “O - oh I didn’t realize you were up. Did you need to use the shower? I would have let you go first…” 

I turn around and smirk at her. Before that beautiful brain of hers can overthink it I rush over to her, tilt her head back, and kiss those full pink lips. It’s like life itself is flowing through me. I can feel the residual heat from the shower left on her skin. Forcing myself to pull back I rest my forehead against hers. “You should have waited, I could have joined you.” 

My words have the intended effect. Her pale cheeks flush the most mouthwatering shade of dark pink. Her pupils blow wide. Then she shoves at my chest. I don’t move at all but her thinking that I might move is adorable. Like a kitten thinking they’re a tiger. 

“You must think you are so clever.” She retorts with false malice, but I can sense the underlying laughter in her tone. 

“Well I think I’m hilarious.” 

Sybil smacks my chest again but this time a tiny grin escapes. “Whatever, do you have any human food in this house or do I need to scavenge for myself?” 

I put my hand over her shoulder and pull her along. “Don’t worry there is human food. The real question is what am I going to eat?” 

She pauses for a moment and gives me a serious look. “You - you’re going to find someone to drink from?” 

“Are you offering?” I ask with a wry smile although my tone is anything but joking. 

My little bird pauses, seeming to contemplate it. I’m actually surprised she’s considering it. 

“I don’t want you to...do that with someone else. To find someone else.” She admits quietly staring at the floor. An edge of possessiveness to her tone.

“Well then, if you really don’t want me to find someone else…” 

She snaps her soul filled brown eyes up to mine. “I guess I’m offering then.” 

I push her up against the wall. Grabbing her hands in mine and pinning them. I can feel her heart rate speed up. Her breaths coming out in quick stutters. “Say you are mine. I need to hear you say it.” I hiss at her. 

“I...I am yours only if you are mine too.” She says the words with a gravity to her tone. The mysterious girl draws me in, everything about her draws me in. It dawns on me that I have never and will never meet someone like her again. I knew it from the first moment I saw her. It was like the universe shifted that night when her warm fingers just barely grazed mine. It was like being struck by a lightning bolt. I wonder if she knows even just a fraction of what I feel for her. I don’t even have a word for it. I know she has to feel something for me, something deep and intense. After she had my blood last night I will always know how she feels. I can sense it coursing through her racing heart. 

“I was yours the moment we met Sybil Stackhouse.” 

She gently rests her chin on my chest. Her perfect heart shaped face looking up at me. “Then I am yours Eric Northman.” Sybil reaches up on her tiptoes and givest me the tenderest kiss. Whatever sort of twisted morphed soul is left in me warms at the sensation. I push myself further into her soft body, tangling my hand into her silky hair. A searing possessiveness and something else that I can’t possibly name thrumming through my being. I move my lips down onto her neck. I feel her breath hitch. Smirking against the pale column of her throat I give it a quick nip with my blunt teeth. “Food for the non-vampire first.” 

She lets out a high pitched bell chime laugh. “The non-vampire? Don’t you mean human?” 

I shrug at her. “I’m still not convinced you’re human.” 

She rolls her eyes at me like I’m crazy. One of these days I’ll figure out exactly what she is, even if she doesn’t seem to mind not knowing.


	22. Chapter 22

SYBIL STACKHOUSE

There’s ingredients to make Gran’s old pancakes. I was shocked to find that Eric Northman of all people kept a fully stocked kitchen. I overhear Eric in the other room speaking Swedish to someone over the phone as I devour the stack of pancakes. I didn’t expect to be this hungry but then I realized I hadn’t eaten in over a day. Just as I’m cleaning up the dishes a pair of cold hands snakes around my waist, lips brush against my shoulder. 

“Is the non-vampire satisfied.” He murmurs against my throat. 

I turn around in his arms. “Very satisfied.” 

He picks me up and sets me down on the kitchen counter, forcing himself between my legs and yanking me closer so we are flush against each other. His kiss is demanding, invading every part of my being. Before I even realize what is happening the man picks me up again and suddenly we are back in his bedroom. He tosses me on the bed, practically falling on top of me. Eric catches himself just in time not to crush me with his large frame. I wrap my arms around his shoulders and pull him down on top of me. Crashing my lips onto his. That searing passion pulsating between us. Eric kisses and nips his way down my throat. I let out several stuttering breaths in a row. Will it hurt? It didn’t seem to hurt from Sookie’s memories. 

Eric hovers over me again, catching my gaze. His fangs are out. They should be scary, they should be terrifying, they should send me screaming out the door...but instead I reach out slowly and gingerly touch the very edge of one fang. “It’s alright Eric, it’s alright. I trust you.” And I meant it, I meant every word. 

The vampire nuzzles back along the column of my throat again. He kisses the skin one last time in a gentle manner, then his fangs sink in. I let out a soundless cry. When he first breaks the skin there is pain, but it is quickly replaced with a sense of - of warmth that radiates out from where he is biting and touches me at my core. After several long seconds that felt like their own eternities Eric lets go. He runs his tongue over the bite before pulling his head back and looking at me in a dazed carefree manner. “You taste - taste like sugar and sunshine and life itself.” 

I smile at him content. “Glad I’m so appetizing.”

His eyebrows scrunch together. “Oh you are far more than just appetizing…” 

I stare back at him confused. “What do you mean?” 

“I’ve - I’ve never tasted something like you before.” He comments in an almost slurred manner. 

I giggle lightly. “Eric, are you...drunk?” 

The man scowls at me. “Vampires don’t get drunk.” 

I scrunch my nose at him. “You sure about that tall boy?” 

He rolls his eyes at me and leans down to kiss me. “Ain’t no such thing as a drunk vamp darling.” He says in a fake southern drawl. 

We have to drive to Fangtasia for him to do some paperwork and make an appearance. I can hear every human's thoughts as we enter the club. Jealous women, and a few jealous men, wondering what Eric is doing with someone like me. His arm wrapped possessively around my waist. I try my best to ignore it but some of the thoughts are just screaming to be heard. I wince and have to retreat into the void of Eric’s mind. One man appraises me up and down in a leering manner - I can see the positions he envisions us in - Eric’s arm moves so fast I barely catch it chucking the man into the wall. No one seems to particularly care. Given it’s a vampire bar I think that people getting thrown around must be a regular enough occurrence. 

By the time we return to Eric’s home it’s close to dawn. I curl up next to the cool vampire again, resting my head on his bare chest. He languidly runs his fingers through my hair while we both drift off to sleep. That night I dreamt about a brunette girl being strangled in my brother’s bed. He doesn’t wake up though, neither does she.


End file.
